A Mega Wedding
by futureauthor13
Summary: Sequel to Family Reunion. Megamimd and Roxanne are getting married! It's the biggest wedding in Metrocity history! But will they be able to walk down the aisle without disaster, and what does Roxanne's family think of this? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Right now I'm just waiting for my "Art of Megamind" book. Should be here today or tomorrow. In the meantime, I decided to start my sequel to "Family Reunion" (which is my most successful MM fanfic to date, thank you all so much!). I hope this turns out just as good as FR, and I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Here we go!**

It was a bright sunny morning in Metro City, and for once, Megamind wasn't in his lab. A year and few months ago, he would've fallen asleep in his wheely chair, working on a new evil invention to defeat Metro Man once and for all.

But this was the present. Megamind wasn't in his lab, but rather a cozy bedroom, laying in a king sized bed. And he wasn't planning an evil invention, in fact that was the farthest thing from the alien's mind.

Megamind turned and smiled. Sleeping next to him was Roxanne Ritchi. His ex-kidnappie, once girlfriend, and now fiancee. Unable to resist, Megamind placed a small kiss on the brunette's soft lips. They smiled back at him as she opened her baby blue eyes.

"Morning," she said sleeply.

"Ollo," Megamind replied, "Sleep well?"

"Uh huh," Roxanne said before yawning. As the young couple laid there, the familiar smell of donuts, waffles and (of course, Megamind's favorite) blueberry muffins traveled through the air vents and to their noses.

"Smells like Minion cooked up another breakfast buffet," Megamind commented.

"Perfect excuse to get out of bed," said Roxanne. She sat up and pulled the blankets off her. Before she got up, she picked her engagement ring off the bedside table, and placed it on her ring finger. Megamind had proposed to her with that ring three weeks ago, and in that time, she hardly ever took it off.

Roxanne wrapped a purple bathrobe around her short, blue nightgown, while Megamind just simply slipped on a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it. Together, they took the elevator Megamind had installed down to the first floor. As soon as they stepped off the elevator, the scent of breakfast nearly made their mouths water.

Hearing the sound of people walking towards him, Minion turned around and gave a toothy grin. "Good Morning Sir, Ms. Ritchi," said the fish.

"Morning Minion," both of them said as they sat down at the table.

"Minion, did you check on the newest brainbot yet?" Megamind asked before grabbing a muffin.

"Yes Sir, and it's energy levels are stable," replied Minion, "we should be able to test it out tonight."

"Excellent."

"Wait, wait," Roxanne interrupted, "what exactly would make it unstable."

The fish and his master exchanged glances. "Well, instead of running on electricity like all the other brainbots," Megamind started to explain, "it runs on just a tiny, little piece of... plutonium."

"Plutonium?" Roxanne said in disbelief.

"Well, if it's going to patrol the city constantly, it needs a lot of energy," retorted Megamind.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just use like a rechargable solar battery or something?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, in retrospect yes, but I've got extra plutonium lying around so I might as well use it," replied Megamind. Roxanne just rolled her eyes, not wanting to even know where he even got the plutonium.

The three continued to eat breakfast and making small talk, ranging from invention plans to weekend plans. It was all same old, same old, that is until Minion asked the question.

"Sir, when are you going to want me to send out invitations to your and Ms. Ritchi's wedding?"

Megamind opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it and looked to Roxanne. She didn't look like she had an answer either.

"Well, we haven't even told anyone except you Minion," Roxanne said, "we haven't decided a date either."

"Well, we should probably fix that," commented Megamind. Roxanne gave him a small smirk at his innocent comment.

"Well, I could probably call up my aunt and cousins and tell them," Roxanne stated, "they're the closest family I have."

"And my parents are planning on visiting in a few weeks," Megamind said, "I could call and say to come a little earlier, we could tell them then."

"Sounds good to me," Roxanne replied.

"Are we going to tell anyone else?" Megamind asked.

"Well, Kela probably already knows," Roxanne reminded him. Kela, Roxanne's friend from Azullon lived just a few blocks away in Metro City Royal Apartments. Like all female Azullons, Kela could read minds. "She's probably just to polite to say anything. But I think it's a good idea not to tell anyone until we at least figure out a date. After that, we should still only tell a few people. If we do that, it'll be less likely the press will find out and crowd our wedding."

"Good idea," Megamind said, wrinkling his nose. He may have liked the positive publicity he received after becoming a hero, but the press and paparazzi still tended to get on his nerves. "Frankly, I only want one reporter at my wedding."

"Just don't be expecting me to interview you at the altar," Roxanne joked. Minion couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

They make such a cute couple, Minion thought happily.

()()()()()()()

Minion walked into the observatory carrying his master's lunch. Once again, the hero insisted on working hard while Roxanne was at work. But strangly enough, when Minion looked up at the computer, he didn't see invention diagrams or blueprints on the giant screen. Instead, he saw a bunch of articles on... wedding planning?

"Um, Sir?" Minion asked, just barely getting his master's attention.

"Just set it on the other desk Minion," Megamind stated, not looking away from the screen, "I'll eat it later."

Reminding himself to make sure his boss ate the lunch later, Minion sat the plate on the desk, which was littered in papers. "Sir," he said, turning back to Megamind, "what are you doing exactly?"

"Research," Megamind stated, recieving a confused look from Minion.

"Research Sir? On what?"

"Weddings Minion, what else?" Megamind replied, as if it were obvious.

"But why?"

"Because, I need to make sure I know everything there is about planning and having a wedding," replied Megamind, getting agrivated, "and before you ask why _again, _it's because I want to make sure everything is perfect. I want Roxanne to know that she made the right choice."

"I'm pretty sure she knew it was the right choice when she said yes, Sir," replied Minion, "and you don't need to research weddings to make sure everything goes perfectly, that's what wedding planners are for."

Megamind turned his chair towards Minion and looked at him in disbelief. "People hire other people to plan their weddings for them? Why on _Earth _would they hire a complete stranger to plan their entire wedding for them?"

"Relieves some of the stress?" Minion replied, not really knowing himself.

"Why are you guys talking about wedding planners?" asked a familiar voice. Megamind looked up and saw Roxanne, here to spend her lunch break eating with her fiancee like she promised. Megamind quickly exited out of all the wedding pages, leaving the only visible thing on the screen his computer wallpaper (which was a picture of him, Roxanne and Minion in front of the museum), and turned back to Roxanne.

"Oh, uh, we weren't talking about wedding planners. ...Why, would you like to hire one?" Roxanne smiled, and kissed Megamind on the cheek.

"I think we can manage without one," said Roxanne.

"Here's your lunch, Ms. Ritchi," said Minion, handing her the same type of sandwich he had made for Megamind.

"Thank you Minion," Roxanne replied, "So, what do you think about having the wedding in September?"

"September?" Megamind repeated.

"Yeah, that way if we decide to have the wedding or the reception outside, it's cool enough that people won't get overheated but not so cold that everyone's freezing. We could have it like the twentieth or something."

"Hmm," said Megamind thinking, "September the twentieth? That's... 57 days from now.

"Which is about a month and a half," said Roxanne, trying to make it more simple, "which should be plenty of time to get everything ready."

"September sounds good," said Megamind, smiling in acomplishment. They had decided on a date, that was one thing down... only about a hundred more things to get done.

"Oh, Sir" said Minion, "I can cater the wedding. I should be able to make enough food and cake for a wedding."

"Well, your food would be better than just some restaurant's," commented Roxanne, making Minion smile.

"Okay, so we already have the date and the catering done," said Megamind. "Huh, this is easier than I thought."

Roxanne laughed. "Yeah, hopefully the rest of the wedding planning will be just as easy." Just then, they all heard a small ringing sound. Roxanne quickly took out her cell phone. "Great," she said sarcastically when she saw the screen.

"What?" Megamind asked.

"I have to go back to work, they want me there early," replied Roxanne.

"I'll get you a bag for that," Minion said, pointing at Roxanne's sandwich, which she didn't even get a chance to eat.

"Thanks Minion," replied Roxanne as she put the phone back in her pocket. She then turned to Megamind. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Megamind said smiling. Roxanne started to leave, but then stopped.

"Oh, tomorrow I can call my aunt and tell her the news," Roxanne said, "knowing her she'll want to come and meet you, and I have the day off tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Oh yeah, sounds _great," _replied Megamind, forcing a smile, even though his brain had nearly shut down at 'tell her the news'.

After Minion got Roxanne a bag for her sandwich and she left the observatory, Megamind sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"What's wrong, Sir?"

"Minion, I going to be meeting Roxanne's aunt and cousins, her family," replied Megamind.

"Yes...?" Minion said, still not really getting it. Megamind rolled his eyes and then pointed at his head, his giant blue alien head. "Oh," said Minion, getting it. "Well, I'm sure they'll love you Sir, after all, you are the hero of Metro City."

Yeah, hopefully they'll like me, Megamind thought, keyword being _hopefully._

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. Yes, I know it's a little short, but it's just the first chapter, don't worry it'll get longer. Please review :)**

**Next chapter: We get to meet Roxanne's family. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love reading them :) Still no Megamind book (I swear this is the last time I order from BarnesandNoble), but I'm not going to take my frustration out on my readers. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

After another great breakfast (thanks to Minion), Roxanne got ready to call her aunt. Megamind politely left the room, but after being overcome by paranoia, ended up pressing his head against the wall to eavesdrop.

"Hello? Aunt Debbie?" Megamind heard Roxanne said, "Hel-..." Roxanne was obviously cut off. "Yes I missed you t-... Oh I'm fi-..." He then heard a sigh come from the kitchen.

"Sir?"

Megamind jumped and quickly got out his dehydration gun, but put it away when he saw Minion. "Minion! How many times have I told you...!" Megamind started to say, but Minion stopped him.

"I know Sir, but it looked like you were eavesdropping on Ms. Ritch-..." Minion said, but Megamind quickly stopped him.

"Shh!" he said. Quickly, they moved away from the wall. "Okay yes, you caught me," Megamind whispered, with just a hint of guilt in his voice, "but I was just a little worried."

"Well, I know something to take your mind off Ms. Ritchi's phone call," said Minion. He then handed his master the CBPP.

"Right," said Megamind, taking the device.

The Communication-Between-Planets-Phone, or CBPP, was an invention Megamind had created so he could easily call to his parents as if they were on the same planet. He pressed the '1' button, and put the phone up to his ear.

After six rings, he heard someone pick up the phone. "Ollo? Ouwan?"

"Ollo Mom," replied Megamind, smiling. It had been almost eight months since he had found his parents, and he always enjoyed talking with them.

"Ouwan, how nice to hear from you," said Lactea, Megamind's mother, "How is RocksAnn and Yu?"

"They're fine," replied Megamind, knowing she was referring to Roxanne and Minion, "But, um, do you think you and Dad could come visit soon? Roxanne and I have something to tell you."

"You do? Well, what is it?"

"Well, it would probably be better if we tell you together and in person."

"Okay, Ouwan, I will tell your father, and we will see you soon."

"Okay, bye Mom."

"Goodbye Ouwan._ I lovoyuo whita aloma herat_."

Megamind smiled and hung up. When he did, he heard Roxanne saying goodbye to her aunt. Knowing it was okay to enter the kitchen, he stepped through the doorway.

"I finished calling my parents," said Megamind as he sat down at the table, "they should be here in a few day or so."

"That's good," said Roxanne, smiling. She picked up a leftover muffin and bit into it. As she ate, she felt Megamind staring into her. "What?" she asked.

"What did your aunt say?" Megamind asked.

"Oh she was estatic," Roxanne replied, "I could barely get a word in after I told her."

"And she was, okay with me?" Megamind asked. Roxanne fell silent, and the alien got worried.

"Well, after I told her, she said she wanted to meet the lucky man," said Roxanne, "I told her the address, and she said she would be here in a few hours. I never got a chance to tell her who I was marrying. She and my cousins live out in the country, just a few miles outside Metro City."

"And they'll be here in a few hours?" Megamind asked.

"Yeah," Roxanne replied, knowing Megamind was a little shocked by the short notice of the visit.

"Um, okay," said Megamind, trying not to let his nervousness show, but failing. Roxanne put her hand on his.

"It'll be okay," Roxanne said, smiling confidently. Megamind wasn't sure how she could be so calm, but if she could be calm, so could he. "I can start making a salad, they'll be over here around lunchtime."

"Oh, I'll tell Minion to start making some sandwiches and I'll make sure the brainbots are in the lab."

"Okay," said Roxanne. As Megamind left the kitchen he just kept telling himself, everything will be okay, hopefully.

()()()()()(()()()

"They're here, Sir. Should I get the door?"

"Um, maybe you should just let me get the door Minion," said Roxanne, walking towards the door. She was wearing a white top and blue pants (a/n think of that outfit in the movie), casual black pumps, the blue oval necklace Megamind gave her, and her engagement ring.

"Okay Ms. Ritchi," said Minion. He was about to head into the kitchen when he saw Megamind. Despite it being July, Megamind was wearing a black sweater (which was annoying him to no end), blue dress pants, and casual dress shoes. He looked nice, but the fish could tell by his master's face that he was worried... no, strike that, _terrified._

"Sir?" Megamind looked at him. "It'll be fine."

"Thanks Minion," said Megamind, giving the fish a small smile. He then looked behind the corner of the wall and saw Roxanne open the door. Behind the door, was a tall brunette.

She was wearing a red top, blue jeans and white pumps. She had short hair like Roxanne's, but it was light brown with gold highlights. She also had hazel eyes. She looked happy to see her niece.

"Oh Rainy! You haven't changed a bit!" the woman said as she hugged Roxanne.

"Hi Aunt Debbie," replied Roxanne, hugging back.

"Aunt Deb, dear," her aunt corrected as she let go of her niece. Just then, a small girl, who looked about eight or nine, walked out from behind Aunt Deb.

"Hi Roxie!" the girl said, smiling happily. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and green overalls. She had brown hair, but it was in two long braids, and had bright blue eyes. She ran over and hugged Roxanne's legs.

"Well, hello there," Roxanne said as she picked up the giggling girl, "you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you!"

"I know! Momma says that I've grown two whole inches! Rght Momma?" said the girl.

"Right," replied Deb, smiling at her daughter. Behind the aunt and her daughter, a young man stepped inside. He looked about the same age as Roxanne, maybe a couple years older. He had short brown hair that reminded Megamind of Bernard's. He was wearing a nice, blue t-shirt and brown pants. He smiled at Roxanne.

"Hey Rox, long time no see," he said casually.

"Hi Johnny," said Roxanne smiling. The two hugged.

"So Rainy, where's the lucky man that's marrying my niece?" Deb asked.

"He's coming," Roxanne said. Megamind took that as his cue to meet the family. He took a deep breath, and walked into the foyer. Everyone stood still and stared at Megamind. Oh how he wished to turn into a dehydrated cube right now.

Roxanne stepped away from her family and stood next to her fiancee. "Aunt Deb, everyone, this is my fiancee, Ouwan Megamind. Megamind, this is my Aunt Deb, and my cousins Johnny and Cassidy."

Megamind just gave a weak wave. "Um, Ollo," he said, giving them all a smile. They just stared.

"The villain? You're marrying him?" Johnny finally said.

"Jon!" Roxanne scolded, giving him a glare.

"Um, actually, I'm the hero now," said Megamind. Jon gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"Oh, well we wouldn't know," said Deb, "we don't have a tv, got rid of it. No offense dear, but your line of work can be so depressing! But don't worry hun, we've heard of you, Rainy's told us plenty."

"She has?" Megamind asked, glancing at Roxanne.

"Yeah, all the times you kidnapped her," said Jon. Megamind's heart fell, and Roxanne shot her cousin another glare.

"Yes, and Roxanne told us how you would never hurt her, even though you pretended to want to," said Deb, "You see, Rainy, I told you there had to be a reason he kept picking you to kidnap. I knew there were some sparks between you two."

Roxanne and Megamind both blushed slightly. If Megamind was still a villain, he would've been appalled that Roxanne told her family such things, but now he was happy she did.

"Well, I'd say we all get caught up with each other over some lunch," said Deb, smiling, "I brought some casserole to share."

"We've got sandwiches and salad in the kitchen as well," Megamind said, feeling a little more brave, "we should have plenty to eat now."

"You can never have enough to eat, hun," said Deb as she and Cassidy walked into the kitchen. Megamind smiled, but then he remembered who else was in the kitchen. Quickly, he ran into the kitchen.

"Fish!"

That's what Megamind heard Cassidy yell when he entered the kitchen. He was going to explain that they didn't need to be afraid, but Cassidy was already over by Minion.

"Wow," she said, looking up at the fish, "What a cute fishy! But why's he on a giant robot."

"Oh, that's so I can move around," explained Minion. Cassidy gasped.

"You can talk too! Wow!" The young girl then hugged Minion's robotic legs. "I wish I had a fishy like you." Minion smiled at Cassidy, and gently patted her on the head, making her giggle.

"Aw, how cute," commented Deb. Megamind silently gave a sigh of relief. Another crisis averted.

The rest of the lunch went smoothly. Megamind and Roxanne told about how they met (minus the part about Bernard), and how Megamind became the hero (without saying that he created Titan). Metro Man was brought up, but Roxanne just said that Metro Man passed away, they never got into how.

"So Meg- er, Ouwan," said Deb, "what are your hobbies?"

"Well, I always liked inventing," said Megamind, "although most of the time, especially when I was young, they would end up having... technical difficulties. But I've gotten better."

"Well that's good," said Deb, giving an approving smile. In fact, everyone at the table was smiling, except for Jon. Everytime Megamind looked at him, Jon gave him a glare and looked away.

"So, when's the date of your wedding?" Deb asked.

"Septermber 20th," Megamind and Roxanne replied in unison.

"Oh, a fall wedding. Sounds wonderful," commented Deb.

"Yes, it will be," said Megamind smiling and glancing over at his future bride.

"Excuse me for a minute," said Jon, getting up from the table. Megamind looked at Roxanne, confused, as if to say 'was it something I said?'. But Roxanne just gave him a look that said 'it's fine', and they all returned to their lunch.

()())(()()()()

"Now you make sure to call me when you get ready to pick out your dress, Rainy."

"I will Aunt Deb," replied Roxanne. Everyone waved goodbye as Deb's car drove away. When it was out of sight, the three went inside.

"Well, that went better than I expected," said Megamind as he shut the door.

"See, we told you not to worry," said Roxanne as she sat down on the couch. Megamind sat down as well, and Minion went into the kitchen to clean up.

"Your aunt definitely likes me," Megamind said with a smile. Roxanne smiled too.

"Yeah, back when you were a villain, she always told me 'maybe he's not as bad as you think, Rainy'. I guess she was right." When Roxanne said this, she took Megamind's hand.

"Why does she call you 'Rainy' anyway?" Megamind asked.

"My middle name is Rainn, just like my grandmother's," explained Roxanne, "that and I would always love to play in the rain when I was little. I lived next door to my aunt all my life, she's like a second mother to me."

"She's very nice, her daughter is too," commented Megamind, "but I don't think Jon likes me."

Roxanne glared and sighed. "He was so rude tonight."

"It's fine," said Megamind. Frankly, he was used to it, and he didn't want to ruin the close relationship Roxanne had with her cousin.

"No it's not," said Roxanne, "he shouldn't act like that. You're going to be apart of this family now, whether he likes it or not. I'm sure he'll come around eventually, he's just being stubborn... hmm, you two should get along."

"Hey!" Roxanne laughed, and leaned on the alien. Megamind smiled and leaned on Roxanne. She breathed in, taking in the scent of the old black sweather that the alien had probably never worn before. "You know, you can take that off now."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Megamind, sitting up, "_sir-eyus-ly, _how can you wear these all the time?"

Roxanne laughed. "How can you wear leather all the time?"

"Touche," said Megamind, as he got up. He then slipped off the fuzzy sweater. "I'm going to go change." He started to walk towards the elevator to head up to their bedroom when he heard a thud that sounded like it came from the roof.

"What was that?" Roxanne asked, sitting up just as Minion came in.

"It sounded like it came from the roof," said Minion. Everyone got up and took the express elevator that went straight to the roof. Megamind made sure his dehydrator gun was ready.

As soon as the heavy metal doors opened, the only thing they could see was a giant alien ship parked on the roof, just a few inches away from the fake observatory. The door to the ship opened, and two aliens stepped out.

"Mom, dad!" Megamind said happily. The three walked out of the elevator and towards the smiling parents.

"Ollo Son," said Orion, Megamind's father.

"You guys sure got here fast," commented Minion. It had only been five hours since Megamind called, but then again it only took two and a half hours to get to Azullon at the ship's top speed.

"Well, we wanted to here what you wanted to tell us," said Lactea.

"Well," said Megamind, smiling as he took Roxanne's hand. Lactea gasped and smiled.

"Oh, you two are getting married!" Lactea said happily.

"Mom! We wanted to say it!" pouted Megamind, while Roxanne just smiled.

"Oh dear, I apologize Ouwan, I didn't not mean to spoil the surprise," said Lactea.

"It's okay," replied Megamind. After all, she couldn't help reading minds.

"Well, RocksAnn," said Orion, "we are glad to accept you into our family."

"Thank you," said Roxanne, smiling.

"Oh, this is _eso__ wufuladana!" _said Lactea, smiling. But then she frowned. "Ouwan, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Megamind looked down and saw that he was still shirtless. His sweater was still clutched in his hand. The embarrased alien turned about five shades of purple while Roxanne turned a bright red. He quickly covered his chest with the sweater.

"Well, um, er," he tried to explain, but feeling flustered, "how about I explain it later. Anyone want leftover casserole?"

**So that was Chapter 2. I know some of you are probably a little surprised by Deb's reaction to Megamind, but don't worry, I don't leave anything unexplained, it just takes a while. Hope you liked the chapter, and I hope to update soon! **

**Azullon translations:**

**_I lovoyuo whita aloma herat_- I love you with all of my heart.**

**_eso__ wufuladana- _So wonderful!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, and happy new year! Here's chapter 3. Sorry it's kinda short compaired to the last chapter, but hopefully it's still good. **

After giving the good news to the families, Megamind and Roxanne started to tell their friends. Roxanne told a couple of her co-workers that she knew the best about the wedding, and Megamind told Bernard the next time he saw him. Bernard didn't look too happy about it (but then again, when did he ever look happy?), but he congratulated them. However, Megamind did manage to bring a smile to the museum currator's face when he told him he was invited to the wedding.

Just like Roxanne predicted, Kela already knew about the marraige, but was still excited when Roxanne told her. Roxanne was even making Kela the Maid of Honor, and after explaining what it was, Kela happily accepted the role.

The next time the couple visited Music Man, they told them about the wedding.

"Congratulations Little Buddy," Music Man had said smiling as he gave Megamind a friendly hit on the shoulder (accidentally hurting him more than he intended).

"Uh, thanks," Megamind said, forcing a smile and ignoring his now sore shoulder. Despite their history, the two supers were good friends now, and Megamind didn't mind inviting Music Man to the wedding. Megamind had offered the holographic watch for Music Man to borrow for the wedding, but he politely declined, saying he had his own disguise ready to go.

"Hey, if you want, I can play at the reception," suggested Music Man. Megamind and Roxanne exchanged a glance.

"Well, um, isn't it _trade-dish-nal _to have a band play at the reception?" Megamind asked.

"I guess you're right," said Music Man, a little disappointed, "but hey, if you need a backup guitar player, you know who to call right?"

"Oh we sure do," said Roxanne, giving the ex-hero a convincing smile.

When they got back to the lair, Roxanne started making a quick guest list. When she was finished, she showed it to her future husband. "Looks good?"

Megamind quickly read over the list. He recognized all the names he knew, and the ones he didn't recognize he just assumed were friends of Roxanne's. "Looks fine to me," he said, handing back the list.

"Anyone else you want to invite?" Megamind opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. "What?"

"Well, you probably don't want any of my uncles from prison to be at the wedding, do you?" Megamind asked.

Megamind had told Roxanne his history growing up in prison, so she knew about his 'uncles'. But even though she knew the prisoners were harmless to Megamind, Roxanne wasn't really comfortable with having prisoners and police officers at the wedding. "How about we set up a video feed to the prison?"

"Perfect!" Megamind said happily.

"They'll love that!" Minion commented. Roxanne giggled and quickly wrote down a quick note.

"So, have you decided where to have the wedding?" Megamind asked.

"_Our _wedding," corrected Roxanne, "that means you have a say in this too, Megamind."

"Right," said Megamind sheepishly.

"So, do you have any suggestions." Actually, he did.

"Well, I was thinking the wedding could be at Metrosity Park," said Megamind. The park was when he truly felt like a happy normal person. He still remember riding bikes and holding hands with Roxanne there.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," commented Roxanne, "we can have the actual wedding by the trees, and then we can have the reception at the shelters on the other side of the park. There would be plenty of room, and of course, the park has a lot of sentimental value." When she said this, Roxanne looked up at Megamind smiling, knowing they were sharing the same memory.

"Well then," said Megamind, pointing a figure in the air dramatically, "The park, it is!" Roxanne rolled her eyes and wrote down another quick note.

So far, they had the place, the date, the guest list, and the chef plus food picked out and the assigned people (best man and bridesmaides) chosen. The wedding was starting to come together, and the couple couldn't be happier.

()()()()()()()

Megamind mentally counted off the days in his head. 42 more days, or six weeks until the wedding. Roxanne was out getting all the paperwork filled out for having the wedding at the park. Megamind was trying to relax since there was no crimes being committed and he didn't need to do anything else to plan for the wedding (for now at least). There were no plans or inventions he was currently working on, and none of his old inventions needed repairs.

In other words, Megamind was bored.

"Minion, are you sure there's no crimes going on?"

"At this moment, no Sir," replied Minion. Megamind gave an exaggerated sigh. "Sir, would you like to help me decide what to cook for the wedding?"

Well, he didn't have anything better to do. "Fine," Megamind replied reluctantly, "what do you have chosen so far?"

"Well, nothing yet Sir," replied Minion, "for appetizers, I'm thinking of making dinner rolls, small finger sandwiches and either cold tomato soup or warm chicken soup. I guess that will just depend on what the weather is like."

"Okay," said Megamind motioning for the fish to continue.

"For the main course, I'm thinking of making a chicken dish, and people will have a choice of grilled or cooked. There will also be a salad and a three cheese lasanga for people to choose if they don't like chicken. For sides I was thinking baked potatoes, various greens and probably any leftover rolls."

"Okay..."

"And finally for dessert, I was thinking of making the wedding cake white with blueberry flavored frosting. The cake itself will be blue and white. They'll also be a small chocolate cake and blueberry pie in case guests don't like white cake or cake in general. And to finish it off, each guest gets two scoops of homemade vanilla or chocolate ice..."

"Minion!"

"What!"

"Please cease talking about food!" said Megamind, "I feel as if I haven't eaten in days."

"oh, sorry Sir," said Minion, "um, there's chips in the kitchen if you want any."

"No that's fine," replied Megamind. Well, that was no help at all. Not only was he still bored, but now he was feeling hungry. Just then, the phone rang. After seeing that it was Roxanne, Megamind quickly answered the phone. "Ollo?"

"Hey, have you been downtown?" Roxanne asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, I just drove past the bank, and there were police cars there so I think there was..."

"A bank robbery!" Megamind finished for her, "Yes!" He tossed the phone on the table and ran towards the door.

"Hello? Megamind? Hello?" Minion heard coming from the phone.

"Er, sorry Ms. Ritchi," said Minion, "He's been feeling bored lately."

"Ah," said Roxanne, understanding, "well, good luck."

"Thank you," said Minion before hanging up and running after his master. The two hopped in the invisible car, and drove as fast as they could to the bank. When they arrived, the police were still there and were interrogating someone.

"I swear, I didn't give her the money on purpose, she was controlling me!" the man, clearly a bank employee, shouted.

"What happened?" Megamind asked the officers.

"The bank was robbed," said the officer, "and this man was giving the robber money without even being threatened, we've got witnesses confirming this."

"I was being controlled!" the man shouted again.

"Well," Megamind looked at the man's nametag, "Ken, what did the robber look like."

"She looked like a regular person," Ken replied, "blonde hair, tall, wearing jeans and a t-shirt like everyone else I've seen today. But then she pointed this weird remote at me. I was going to ask her what she needed, but I couldn't. She pressed a button, and I started moving on my own. She made me give her money, and anyone who tried to stop her she just kicked to the ground like a karate expert. After she got the money and when she was almost to the door, she pressed another button, and I could move again, so I pressed the silent alarm."

"Hmm," said Megamind, "did you get any video of her?"

"We've already checked," replied the officer, "the cameras were temporarily offline during the robbery."

"She must be a professional then," Megamind said to himself. Back when he was a villain, even though he was the only supervillain in the city, he would always make sure to disable the cameras before he robbed the place. It was just a profession thing to do. "We'll send the brainbots out to search, if you find any pictures of her, send it to me _im-medant-ly_."

"We will, Megamind," said the officer.

"Can I go now?" Ken asked.

Megamind and Minion got back into the invisible car and sped away.

"Well, that was a burst," commented Megamind.

"I think you mean 'bust', Sir," said Minion.

"Potato, tomato," replied Megamind, "at least now I have a villain-er- villainess to search for. Sounds like her thing is mind control, it's cliche but powerful. Which reminds me, Minion make sure all the brainbots are up to code and are able to withstand controlling frequencies, I don't want any of my brainbots attacking me."

"Will do, Sir," replied Minion.

Megamind sat back in his seat. Even though he was happy to have a criminal to chase after, he wished it wasn't so close to the wedding. He had a little more than a month to catch this woman, and he was determined to do so. There was no way he was going to let this wannabee villainess ruin his wedding.

He promised himself that the wedding would be perfect, and it would be.

**Looks like a little more drama got added to the story. Stay tuned! (and review please!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for more wedding stuff! Yayz! :)**

"Just so you know Rainy, you don't have to settle for an old dress."

"I know Aunt Deb," Roxanne replied smiling at her aunt, "You know, I don't mind pay..."

"Nonsense!" Deb practically shouted, much to Roxanne's dismay, "I've got plenty of money, and you're already paying for so much!"

"If you say so," Roxanne replied as she walked over to the dress rack.

Just like she had promised, Roxanne had called her aunt before she went to go pick out a dress. Her aunt brought Cassidy, and Roxanne invited Kela to help pick out the bridesmaid dresses. While Roxanne was looking over the dresses, Cassidy was playing 'Guess What I'm Thinking Of' with Kela (to see if Kela really could read minds).

"I guess I'll try on these three," said Roxanne, taking three dresses.

"Take your time Rainy," said Aunt Deb. Roxanne quickly went into the dressing room.

"Okay, guess what I'm thinking...now!" said Cassidy.

Kela thought for a moment. "You're thinking about having a purple flower girl dress."

"Yes!" said Cassidy, "wow, you really can read minds! You are so cool!"

Kela laughed. "Well, thank you," she replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Roxanne shouted from the dressing room. She stepped out wearing a puffy white dress covered in lace. It even came with a white tiara. I feel like a Cinderella wannabee, thought Roxanne. Definitely not her style.

"Wow Roxie, you look like a princess!" commented Cassidy.

"Thanks Cass, but I don't think it's for me," replied Roxanne. She stepped back into the dressing room, and came out wearing the second wedding dress. It was about ankle high, and looked more like a party or formal dress than a wedding gown. "This isn't it either," said Roxanne, a little agrivated.

"Well, there's plenty more to try on," said Deb, "and you still have one more to try on. After all, third times the charm!"

Roxanne smiled and went back into the dressing room. When she came out, she was wearing a white gown, with just a little bit of a poof at the bottom, but not a lot. It looked elegant and simple, and it also matched Roxanne's style perfectly.

"That's the one!" said Deb with glee.

"_Plefecta," _said Kela.

"Pretty!" commented Cassidy.

After changing and handing the dress to the cashier, they picked out the rest of the dresses. Kela found a nice tan dress with a blue ribbon that was perfect, so Roxanne ordered three of them, for each of her bridesmaids. And just like she wanted, Cassidy got a purple princess-looking dress for her flower girl outfit.

After ordering and purchasing everything, the grand total came to nearly four hundred dollars.

"Aunt Deb," Roxanne started to say when she saw the total, but Deb stopped her.

"Nope, the bride shouldn't have to pay for her dress," said Deb as she pulled out her checkbook, "It's my treat, Rainy."

Roxanne smiled. I wonder how Megamind is doing at picking out a tux, she thought.

()()()()()()()

"It's official, I have no idea what I'm doing."

Megamind had been in the tuxedo store for about fifteen minutes, and had looked at every tux they had. None of the tuxes looked good to him. They all looked too stiff, or too ruffled, or too bland, or too everything.

Why can't they sell leather _tusaydos, _Megamind asked himself, I bet they would sell like spikes.

"Well Sir, have you found anything yet?" Minion asked as he walked over to the distressed alien.

"No, everything looks wrong," said Megamind, clearly agrivated. To be honest, he would rather just wear the Black Mamba to the wedding, that seemed plenty formal. But Megamind didn't want to argue over something as trivial as a _tusaydo, _so he agreed to go pick out one while Roxanne went dress shopping.

"Hmm," said Minion, thinking as he looked at all the tuxedos they were standing next to. "Ah ha!" Quickly, he grabbed a black tuxedo with a black vest, picked out a long, black tie and handed both to Megamind. "Here, try this one, Sir."

"Very well," said Megamind as he walked into the dressing room. It was another five minutes before he finally came out, the jacket fully buttoned and tie sloppily tied.

"Sir, the jacket doesn't need to be buttoned all the way," commented Minion, "that's what the vest is for." After another five minutes of making adjustments, Megamind finally looked at himself in the mirror.

"Not as flattering as leather or spikes, but it doesn't look half bad," said Megamind as he posed in the mirror, "but then again, I can make almost anything look good."

"Of course Sir," said Minion, rolling his eyes. The fish then noticed his master's unusually black hands. "Sir, are you still wearing your gloves?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you aren't really supposed to wear gloves with a tux Sir." Megamind scowled and took off his leather gloves. "Perfect!"

"If you say so, Minion," replied Megamind. "Shouldn't you be going through this torture as well? You are the best man."

"All the tuxedos here are too small for me," said Minion, "I'll have to either make my own or special order. But I am trying to decide what tie to get."

"Black," Megamind said.

"No, that's what you would pick."

"So? Black looks good on you too Minion." Minion just rolled his eyes.

After paying for the tux and finally settling on a dark green bow tie, Megamind and Minion left the store and started walking through the mall. When they walked past the food court, Megamind saw a familiar face. "Minion!"

"What Sir?"

"Look, it's Jon." Megamind pointed into the food court. Sure enough, there was Jon, sitting at a table and eating a sandwich. "Follow me," said Megamind as he walked towards Jon. Usually he avoided the people who clearly hated him, but he wanted Jon to at least like him before he married Roxanne.

The alien walked up to the table and gave a friendly wave. Jon looked up at him and glared. "Um, Ollo Jon," said Megamind, trying to make small talk, "we just finished getting our _tusaydos."_

"Tuxedos, Sir," Minion corrected.

"So, they actually let you inside the mall?" Jon asked.

Okay, that hurt, thought Megamind.

"Yes, actually," said Megamind, trying to keep his cool, "so, are you ready for the wedding?"

"I'm not going," Jon replied dryly before getting up.

"Wait what? Why?" Megamind asked.

"Because, I'm still hoping that Roxanne will come to her senses and it'll be cancelled," replied Jon. Megamind glared, but bit his tongue. He didn't want to make a scene.

"Well, I'll have you know that as of now the wedding is still on, so you might as well come," said Megamind, saying it more as a threat than a suggestion without really meaning to.

Jon glared at him. "Look, I don't know what your plan is, or how you got Roxanne to fall in love with you, but one thing I do know is that people don't change." Megamind swallowed. That one _really _hurt. "Just to let you know, if you end up hurting Roxanne at all, I'll do far worse to you than Metro Man ever did. And just so you know, that Turning-Hero story? I don't believe it for a second."

With that, Jon threw his sandwich wrapper into the trash and walked away. The blue alien sighed.

Well, that went well, Megamind thought to himself. "Come on Minion, let's get back to the lair."

"Yes Sir," said Minion, following his master through the mall and out the front doors.

()()()()()()()

"Roxanne! I'm home!" Megamind and Minion walked through the door carrying their packages. Cassidy ran from the kitchen to meet him.

"Hi Roxie's boyfriend!" she greeted happily, bringing a smile to the alien's face. At least the rest of her family likes me, he thought.

"Ollo," Megamind replied. Cassidy giggled, and Roxanne and Deb walked into the foyer.

"Hey hun," said Roxanne before giving her fiancee a kiss on the cheek. But quickly, she noticed his _melon-cholly _face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Megamind, "It's just, I ran into Jon at the mall."

Roxanne sighed. "Let me guess, he didn't give a warm welcome?"

"Not exactly," replied Megamind, "In fact, I think he hates me even more, and all I did was ask him to come to the wedding."

"Which by the way, he said no to," added Minion.

"What?" Megamind shot the fish a glare, who quickly mouthed 'sorry'. Roxanne sighed again. "I don't know why he's being so stubborn! Everyone else has already accepted you, why can't he?"

"It's just his nature, Rainy, you know that," said Deb, putting a comforting hand on Roxanne's shoulder.

"I know," said Roxanne.

"Besides, I'm sure your bro will come around before the big day," said Deb with a confident smile.

"Brother?" repeated Megamind, confused, "I thought he was your cousin?"

"He is," answered Roxanne, "When we were little, we always complained to our moms how we wanted siblings. Finally, we just promised to be each other's sibling. I was his little sister, and he was my older brother."

"And he protected you like an older brother too," reminded Deb, "I'm surprised you dated at all with him around."

Roxanne smiled. "Yeah, but it wasn't all bad. I just wish he wouldn't be so protective now." Despite saying this, Roxanne still looked saddened by the fact Jon wasn't coming to the wedding.

Megamind could tell that Roxanne was very close to Jon. He knew what it was like to be close to a brother since there were times, especially when he was little, when he felt like Minion was his older brother. He had to make this right for his future wife.

"Excuse me, I have to go do something real quickly," said Megamind, excusing himself from the room. He found Roxanne cell phone, dialed the number, and went into a room where no one could hear him.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"Jon, it's me, Meg-er, Ouwan." He figured using his real name would be better than his super villain/hero name. He heard an agrivated sigh on the other line. "Please don't hang up."

Megamind waited a moment, and the line didn't go dead, so he continued. "Look, I know you hate me and I know you hate the fact that i'm marrying your cousin, but I know you don't hate her. Roxanne really wants you to be at this wedding, and she'll be really disappointed if you don't come. I know you don't think it's true, but I love Roxanne and I want this day to be perfect for her. So, please come. The wedding is in three weeks, on the twentieth from noon to four. Please come, for her."

The line was silent for a moment. "Okay, I'm done talking." After another moment of silence, Megamind heard the dial tone and sighed.

"Well, at least I tried," said Megamind. But he still hoped that he had gotten through to Jon and that by some miracle he would be there.

Megamind knew it was unlikely, but when you've lived Megamind's life, you tended to believe the unlikely.

**Okay, I'm glad this chapter was longer than the last. Also, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the mysterious criminal. All in good time, my readers. Anyway, please review!**

**Also, I might not be updating as soon as I usually do. Finals are next week, and I need to study as much as possible. Hopefully I'll update a few more times before then. Okay, that's all, see ya!**

**Btw: _Plefecta- _Perfect**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews :) **

It was two weeks until the wedding, and the blue hero was feeling stressed out.

Ever since he found out about the new villainess, she had robbed two more places, and each time had the same ending result: The criminal escaping and the cameras shut down. The witnesses weren't a lot of help since there could be thousands of blonde girl in a big city like Metro City.

He only had two more weeks to find her, but so far no luck. Megamind sent brain bots out to search but put a stop to that after they brought five scared blonde girls to the lair, thinking they were the villainess. Megamind quickly apologized to the girls, and Minion gave them a face full of Forget-Me-Spray.

Needless to say, Megamind just felt frusterated, often staying up and getting up early just trying to figure out what to do next. At the moment, he was trying to think of a way to block the villainess' controling frequency. If he did that, he could arrive quicker, and maybe catch her. But without knowing what kind of technology she had, Megamind was stuck.

"How's the search going, hun?" asked Roxanne as she walked into the observatory holding two mugs of coffee.

"Oh just fantastic," Megamind said. Roxanne gave a sly smile, her sarcasm was rubbing off on him.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out somehow," encouraged Roxanne as she gave him one of the mugs. Megamind smiled.

"Thank you," he replied before taking a sip of coffee. He smiled. Three cups of sugar, just how he liked it.

"Maybe you just need a break," suggested Roxanne, "do you want to help me figure out where to go for our honeymoon?"

"Our what?" Megamind asked, confused. Honey and Moon don't even sound right together, bees couldn't even survive on the moon (at least, not normal bees. Hmm...)

"It's a vacation couples take after they get married," explained Roxanne, "that way they can just relax and have fun being married."

"Oh, sounds like fun," commented Megamind. Roxanne laughed.

"I think that mostly depends on where we go," said Roxanne, sitting in a chair next to her fiancee.

"Hmm," said Megamind as he typed something in. He clicked on a page called "Top Ten Honeymoon Destinations." He scrolled through the destinations, quickly absorbing all the information on the screen.

"I don't think we should go out of the states," suggested Roxanne, "some countries might not know about...you."

"Right," said Megamind. They defintely didn't need to be taken by a foreign government on their honeymoon just because his skin was a primary color. He clicked on 'USA destinations'. "How about _Ha-way-eye?"_

"You mean Hawaii?" Roxanne corrected, "well, it would definitely be relaxing. There wouldn't be any big cities, and I've always wanted to go there. Sounds like a great honeymoon to me."

"If it sounds good to you, then it sounds good to me," Megamind replied with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll book the hotel later today," said Roxanne, "do you want to take a plane or are you going to build one?" She had meant this as a joke, but in a flash, she saw his bright green eyes fill with inspiration. "Oh no, you're not..."

"I've never built a jet before!" said Megamind, grabbing some blue paper, "after all, I've never had to leave the city. But now, the possibilities are endless!" He quickly started sketching out the body of a jet. Roxanne mentally face palmed.

"So I guess I'll see you in two weeks?" she asked.

"Don't be silly Roxanne," said Megamind, not looking up from the paper, "I have to finish it _before _the wedding. Besides, with enough time to work, it should be finished within a week."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Just please promise me you won't work forty-eight hours straight again."

"I promise, I promise," replied Megamind. Roxanne just smiled and walked over to the elevator, leaving her future husband to his work.

After finalizing the design, Megamind quickly wrote down a list of parts he would need. "Minion!" Minion was by his side within a minute.

"Yes Sir?" the loyal fish asked.

"I need these parts, within a few days if possible," said Megamind, handing Minion the list. The fish quickly read the list.

"Sir, are you building a plane?" Minion asked.

"Of course, for traveling to our honeymoon," replied Megamind.

"Oh, you and Ms. Ritchi are going on a honeymoon? To where?" Minion asked.

"Ha-way-ee," replied Megamind. Minion though for a minute.

"Oh, Hawaii?" Minion said, "How wonderful! Um, Sir, do you think you can bring back a few shells? I'm always interested in Earth's oceanography compared to Azullon's."

"Of course," said Megamind with a smile. Happy, Minion quickly started walking towards the door so he could go order the parts.

(()()()()()()()

"Sir? Sir?"

Megamind slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He was in bed with Roxanne (who were both wearing pajamas, thank goodness for the fish). The alien looked up and saw his fishy friend. "Minion? What time is it?" he whispered, not to disturb his future wife.

"It's 6:45, Sir," replied Minion, "and there are some people here to see you."

Megamind sighed and reluctantly got out of bed. He was exhausted after staying up until ten at night working on the first few parts of the jet. But heroes didn't just ignored people.

He walked downstairs to the front door, thinking maybe it was the Warden or police officers saying the found another clue about the villainess, or there had been another bank robbery. As soon as he opened the door, he was blinded by bright flashes.

"Megamind! Megamind, over here!"

After regaining his sight, Megamind saw that there was a small mob of reporters and cameramen at his doorstep. He knew he should've kept the lair a secret, villain or hero.

"What, what is it!" Megamind managed to shout over the crowd.

"Megamind, is it true that you and Roxanne Ritchi are getting married?" Megamind's eyes widened. How did they find out?

"Well, um," Megamind tried to say. He didn't want to tell them the truth, but lying wouldn't exactly help either.

"When's the wedding?"

"Where did you propose?"

"When did you propose?"

"What does the ring look like?"

"There are rumors going around that this is just a publicity stunt: Can you confirm or deny?"

"I, I," Megamind said, trying to keep his cool. But the reporters just wouldn't stop badgering. He was tempted just to take out his dehydration gun and shoot a couple times in the air just to get their attention. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "What are you people doing here! It's seven in the morning!"

Seeing that his master was getting frusterated, Minion quickly stepped in front of the hero before he did something he regretted. "I'm sorry, but neither Megamind nor Ms. Ritchi are taking questions at this time."

"But what about the wedding!" a reported asked.

"Yes, they are getting married but that it all the information we are giving out. There, that's your story, no please go back to your homes and please enjoy your morning." And with that, Megamind slammed the door on the reporters. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well, at least they didn't try to break down the door this time," said Minion. Megamind looked up at Minion, his face darkened and his eyes glaring. "What?"

"Who. Told?" Megamind asked, angry that the annoying mosquitoes known as the paparazzi had found out.

"Don't look at me, my lips have been sealed this whole time," said Minion.

"Probably one of the stores we went to," said Roxanne, causing the two friends to look up. She was walking down the stairs to see what was going on, but by the shouting and flashes, she figured it out on her own. "Someone probably saw us there, the press found out and then bribed the cashiers to spill the beans."

"Well, at least they don't know where the wedding is," reminded Minion.

"Their bound to come when they see a wedding in the park where fifteen percent of the guests attending are blue," said Megamind.

"Don't worry, we're both used to reporters, it'll be fine," said Roxanne, putting a hand on her fiancee's shoulder, "besides, there's still one good thing to look forward to on that day."

Megamind smiled. "Yes, the cake Minion is baking." Roxanne playfully elbowed him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Both laughed and walked into the dining room.

"Any requests for breakfast?" Minion asked.

"I'm kinda in the mood for french toast," suggested Roxanne.

"Oh, with blueberry syrup, and coffee!" Megamind added.

"Coming right up!" replied Minion as he tied his 'Kiss the Cook' apron to his robot waist. As they waited for breakfast, Megamind still couldn't help but be annoyed by the paparazzi.

"How did Met-er-Music Man not get annoyed by all the press?" Megamind asked.

"Oh, he was annoyed by them," replied Roxanne, "in fact the only person who was allowed to interview him was..."

"You," finished Megamind with a smile, "and I'm thankful for that."

Roxanne couldn't help but smile. "I think he pretty much ignored or hid from the rest of the press. After all, with having super speed and flight, he could be practically invisible."

Invisible, Megamind repeated in his head. That gave him an idea.

"Say, Minion," he asked when Minion poured the coffee.

"Yes Sir?"

"Do we still have leftover fabric from my Inviso-bank Robbery plan?" Megamind asked.

"I'm pretty sure we still have two rolls of it somewhere in the lair," replied Minion.

"Excellent," replied Megamind with a smile before sipping his coffee. Roxanne raised an eyebrow at him.

"What exactly are you planning this time," she asked with a sassy smirk.

"You'll see come wedding day," replied Megamind, giving a sly smile.

()()()()()()()()

In her bedroom apartment, a young woman flipped through a stack of fifties. After counting it for the third time, she tossed it in a pile that contained more money, jewelry and even a couple diamonds.

"This is almost too easy," she complained as she laid down on her stomach, "you'd think the 'new superhero genius of Metrosity' would've caught me by now."

Spoiled from the start, Melanie was always trying to see how she could push the limits of her 'rich-Californian princess' title. But it seemed like no matter what she did, because she had the money and her parents knew the right people, she never got in trouble.

She didn't even need the money or jewelry, she just figured if Metro City needed a new villain, she could do it. After all, it would give her something to do.

Grabbing a white remote that looked similar to a Wii Remote, she turned on the tv, lights, and turned up the AC a few degrees. Despite what people thought being a blonde rich girl, Melanie was actually pretty smart. After studying villain technology, she created a remote that let her not only control certain devices but also people. As if she didn't already control people.

"...and now, for our top story," the anchorwoman said with a cheesy smile, "the favorite famous couple of Metro City, Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi, are tying the knot!"

Melanie looked up at the tv. "Oh, the hero's getting married?" she asked herself, "So that's why he hasn't caught me that." She gave a smug smile. "I wonder if the calm Roxanne Ritchi is a closet Bridezilla?"

"While this isn't confirmed, there are plenty of rumors saying that the wedding will be on September 20th," said the anchorwoman, "Still no information on the time."

"The 20th?" Melanie repeated. She thought for a moment and then smiled. "I think I'm free."

She sat up and starting tinkering with her remote, making sure it had plenty of battery left. The battery was almost full, and she still had the energy to use it on full power. "I wonder if Megamind's brain is any harder to control than everyone elses. Eh, probably not," Melanie said with a smile.

**There, a little more information on the villainess. This is my first OC villain, so I'm sorry if she seems cliched. Also, don't let the rich girl attitude fool you, I'm planning on making her a powerful villain for Megamind.**

**Anyway, please review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I'm really sorry for waiting so long for an update. But all this week I've had projects and finals to study for, plus band auditions. Aie ya! That and I've had a bit of a writter's block. But not everything has been bad. I finally got "The Art of Megamind" in the mail (it is awesome btw), I bought the first out of four Megamind comics and finals are almost over. I'm hoping this chapter will be worth the wait. It's kinda a filler chapter, but look on the bright side. Next chapter: The wedding! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's definitely...black."

Megamind and Roxanne were standing in front of the newly finished jet, and with one day to spare. It was painted black with a blue lightning bolt (of course). It looked very shiny and new.

"I've tested it all day, and it's ready to fly to hey-why-ye," said Megamind.

Roxanne smiled at her fiancee's pronounciation. "Good, and you sure it won't crash?"

"Of course not!" replied Megamind, "when has anything I ever made...okay don't answer that."

Roxanne laughed. "I was just joking, I know it won't crash. If it works as great as it looks, we shouldn't have any problems getting to Hawaii." Megamind beamed. He always loved it when she complemented his inventions.

"Well, I guess I should be going," said Roxanne. Megamind nodded. He knew she was going to the party her friends and aunt had planned for her.

From what the alien had heard, on the night before the wedding the bride and husband to be seperate parties. Music Man had offered to throw Megamind a party, but the hero was quite content with staying in the lair, ordering a pizza and watching one of the many action movies in his collection with Minion. Besides, Megamind still had work to do.

"Have fun," said Megamind, giving her a quick kiss.

"You too," replied Roxanne, "and don't spend all night working."

"How do you know I will?"

"Because I know you too well," replied Roxanne, smirking before she walked away, leaving Megamind with a sly smile on his face.

But as soon as Roxanne left, Megamind's smile left with her. Since the jet was in the observatory, Megamind just simply walked out onto the roof, looking over the huge city.

Tomorrow's the day, Megamind thought to himself. He should've been happy, but...

"Sir?"

Megamind lifted his head at the voice. "Ollo Minion," replied Megamind.

"You okay, Sir?" Minion asked, "You look as if you're over thinking again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" questioned Megamind, a little offended.

"No offense, Sir, but I can tell your thinking about the villainess."

Guess Roxanne's not the only one who can tell what I'm thinking, thought Megamind. "I don't understand it, Minion. She goes on a two week crime spree, and then she vanishes? It doesn't make sense!"

The villainess had completely stopped committing crimes. She hadn't robbed a place for the past two weeks.

"You're getting paranoid," stated Minion.

"Am not!" Megamind retorted, sounding like a ten year old.

"Yes you are, Sir," said Minion, "Maybe she found out you were trying to find her, and just decided to quit while ahead?"

As much as Megamind wanted to believe that, he knew what a villain was like. They aren't after the money, they're after the battle. The most thrilling part of being a supervillain, battling the superhero.

"Or maybe she's waiting until I'm gone on my honeymoon to attack," said Megamind.

"Don't even think about it," said Minion.

"Think about what?"

"Cancelling your honeymoon because of the villainess," replied Minion.

"Minion! I would never..." Megamind thought for a moment. "Well, maybe shortening it..."

"No," Minion said sternly, "you know the brainbots and I have everything under control here. Sir, you're getting married, to Roxanne Ritchi. This is supposed to be a happy and relaxing time for you. Celebrate, Sir!"

Megamind thought and smiled. Again, his best friend was right. He was marrying the woman he loved, and then going on a week long vacation with her. This was a time to celebrate.

"Then let us celebrate!" said Megamind, happy and dramatically, "Minion, did you order the pizza?"

"It's on it's way, Sir," replied Minion, smiling.

"I'll go get the movie, you go get the sodas," said Megamind.

"On it, Boss," replied Minion, "and just so you know, my vote is for Back to the Future!"

"Well, I was thinking Die Hard, but now that you mention it..."

()()()()()()()()

"See ya Roxie! Congratulations again!"

"Thanks!" replied Roxanne. She heard the slam of the door and then sat down on the couch with a sigh. It was nearly midnight, and everyone was now just leaving her aunt's house.

"Now wasn't that fun, Rainy?" her aunt asked.

Roxanne gave a small smile. She wasn't really a party person, but it was fun to be around her friends, even if a few of them had a little too much to drink.

"Yeah, it was fun actually," replied Roxanne.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Deb. She then picked up two wine glasses, and poured what was left of a wine bottle into them. She handed Roxanne a glass. "A toast to your last night being single, and your sure-to-be happy marriage."

Roxanne smiled, and they both clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. Roxanne was glad her aunt approved of Megamind and their wedding. But there was still a thought in the back of her mind.

"Aunt Deb?" Roxanne asked.

"Mm?" replied her aunt. Roxanne opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sounds like the party's over," said Jon, with a sleeping Cassidy in his arms.

"Yep. Did you two have fun?" asked Deb.

"Yeah, she liked both of the movies," replied Jon, "after that I just drove her around in the car until she fell asleep."

Deb gave an approving smile, and Jon walked to the hallway to put his sister and himself to bed.

"So, what did you want to talk with me about, Rainy?" Deb asked.

"Well," said Roxanne, looking at her wine glass, "why did you like Megamind when you first met him?"

"Would you rather I hated him?" asked Deb.

"No, no, no!" said Roxanne, "it's just that I figured, well with him being..."

"Blue?" asked Deb.

"and an ex-villain," finished Roxanne, "I would've thought it would've been hard for all of you to like him. But you and Cassidy warmed right up to him."

"Well, Cass likes anyone you like," said Deb, stating what Roxanne already knew, "as for me, well, I always said you two had a connection. He would always capture you, but never hurt a hair on your head. The second reason: You liked him. I know you're a smart girl Rainy, you wouldn't marry anyone who wasn't perfect for you. And third, the relationship between you and Megamind, well, it seemed all too familiar."

Roxanne looked at her aunt. What was she talking about? "What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember your uncle, don't you?"

Roxanne nodded. She could never forget her Uncle Randy. Because her real father left her and her mother, Randy was the closest thing Roxanne had to a father. Randy was kind, funny and caring. He was a great man.

"Well, this may surprise you a little, but he wasn't always the man I married." Roxanne raised an eyebrow at this. "Randy grew up on the bad end of things. He was also a jailbird."

"What?" Roxanne said in disbelief. Her uncle, had been a criminal?

"Yep, he mostly stole to survive. Mostly food, clothes and sometimes watches to pawn off. Dropped out of high school," -Roxanne had remembered Megamind saying something about dropping out of high school, for both being to smart for it and to 'embrace his villainess ways'- "and had stayed in juvy twice for about a month or two each."

"So, how on Earth did you two even meet?" Roxanne asked.

Deb smiled. "Well, one night, I came home to my house. My parents were out of the house, and I was all alone. I walk into the kitchen, and there he was drinking a Dr. Pepper."

"What did you do?"

"I nearly hit him over the head with my mother's rolling pin." Roxanne laughed. That sounded exactly like what her aunt would do. "He managed to convince me to let him stay there until midnight. He promised he would leave after that, knowing the police would be off his tail by then. He didn't threaten me, he just asked with a sly smirk.

"I told him he could stay until eleven thirty. While I waited, I made sure he hadn't stolen anything of ours. Our television was broken at the time, and so we were just staring at each other, me glaring and him looking bored. Finally, I started up a conversation with him, just something simple about tv.

"That developed into a whole conversation, which ended right at eleven thirty. Several days later, he came back, asking to stay until midnight."

"Did you let him?" Roxanne asked.

"I said he could stay until eleven forty-five, and we started up another conversation. Randy started coming back once week, and after a while, he stopped coming to hide and just came to talk. Believe it or not, I started to look forward to our conversations. We told each other about our families, our favorite things, our stories. If it wasn't for the fact he was a thief, I would've thought he was a normal college student."

Roxanne felt a bit of deja vu. Her aunt had met what most would believe was just a petty thief, but was actually just a normal guy. She couldn't help but think of her and Megamind.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, even if he stopped stealing, he was still being followed by the police. One night, after three months of our little chats, we were talking and a police car drove up to my house. Randy got up and opened a back window. He told me to stay put, and he climbed out the window. I looked out the front window, and an officer was walking up to my house. But before he could even get close to the door, he stopped, and ran towards the house next door."

"He made it look like he was hiding next door," said Roxanne. Deb nodded. "And he was arrested?"

"Yep, and I wasn't even questioned." He saved her from getting in trouble for hiding a criminal, thought Roxanne. "I would visit him in jail, our conversations dwindled down to the length of the prison visitation hour. But I still enjoyed our chats. Then, one day, I got a call from Randy. He called to say that he had gotten parole.

"After that, I don't think anyone could tell he used to steal to make a living. He got a job, and then got himself an apartment, which we soon moved into together. He may've changed job wise, but to me, he was still the man I stayed up until midnight talking to. We still had midnight talks every once in a while. My parents hated Randy, but to me, he was my closest friend."

Roxanne smiled. She was pretty sure she knew what was going to come next. "What happened then?"

"Well, about five months after we moved in together, I looked at the checkbook. Everytime Randy got paid, ten dollars of it disappeared. It wasn't spent, according to the checkbook, and Randy never said anything about it. As you can imagine, I got curious. Randy could've been using that ten dollars a week for anything, and he was keeping it a secret."

"Did you ask him about it?" Roxanne asked.

"Well I thought about it, but I never did," said Deb, "I knew your uncle, and I had to trust him. That's just a part of love."

Roxanne looked down at her glass again. Despite the whole 'Bernard' incident, she trusted Megamind. He would tell her every plan he had unless it was something for her, and she always trusted Megamind with her life, even if his escape plans from a new villain's hideout were a little crazy. Her aunt was right, trusting someone was a part of loving them.

"Finally, after over a year of the missing ten dollars a week, I found out what it was for." Deb smiled, and lifted her hand, her diamond ring glistening in the light of the living room.

"He was saving up to get you a wedding ring," said Roxanne smiling. Deb smiled back and nodded.

"I could tell right away that Megamind cared about you, Rainy," said Deb, "and I have the feeling he didn't influence himself when he turned into the hero." Roxanne blushed slightly. "Bottom line: He loved you, and that was a good enough reason for me to love him."

"Thanks Aunt Deb," said Roxanne. The two brunettes hugged each other.

"Well, I'd say we start cleaning up and then hit the hay," suggested Deb, "after all, tomorrow's the day!"

"I know," said Roxanne happily, before picking up a piece of trash. As the two cleaned, they didnt' even notice Jon who was standing in the doorway of his room. He had heard the whole story.

()(()()()()()()()

Melanie walked over to the platform. Everything looked good so far.

"Nice work," she said to the engineer, who was basically on autopilot as he worked. She got out her remote. "Now, let's go a little faster." She pressed a button, and the man started to work a little faster.

Melanie smiled and left the man to his work. "After all, tomorrow's the day."

**Oh snap!**

**Okay, I hope this chapter was okay, you wouldn't believe how difficult it was to start writing it (curse you writer's block). If it sucks, I'm sorry, but I'm planning on uploading the wedding chapter late tonight/early tomorrow morning.**

**Please review and Back to the Future FTW. **


	7. Chapter 7

It was ten-thirty, an hour and a half until the wedding. Roxanne, Kela, Deb and Cassidy were in the car, driving towards the park. They weren't dressed yet since there was going to be a changing tent there, and besides, they just wanted to make sure everything was getting set up.

Imagine their surprise when they saw nothing there!

"What?" Roxanne said when she stepped out of the car, looking at the open space reserved for the wedding. She told Megamind to make sure everything got set up in time, guests would probably start coming in the next half hour or so.

"I can't believe it, the boy forgot!" shouted Deb.

"Maybe he didn't," said Kela. The two women looked at her, confused. "There are people here, I can hear their thoughts.

Roxanne looked back at the open space. Now that she looked at it more closely, she did see a bit of a fuzziness in that spot. She walked forward and moved her hand, making it look as if she were moving the background itself.

Inside, she found that the wedding was completely set up. All the chairs were in perfect rows, the priest's pedestal and the wedding arch was up, and blue and purple streamers lined the white walls surrounding it all. The only life there was brainbots hanging up the last of the streamers."

Roxanne smiled. The invisible fabric, so that's what he used it for.

"Well, I was a little off," said Kela, "they're not humans, but they still have a mind to read." One of the brainbots gave a friendly bark.

"That man of yours, Rainy," commented Deb, smiling as she looked around, "He sure is something unique."

"Yes, he is," replied Roxanne.

"Momma, can I get in my dress now?" Cassidy asked, after walking between her aunt and mother and into the wedding area.

"Sure hun," replied Deb, "just as soon as we find the dressing room."

()()()()()()

It was a half an hour until the wedding. Still no signs of Jon, Roxanne was still disappointed about that. But everything was set up. Minion had already put all the food in the park shelters and covered them so they would be fresh when people ate.

Roxanne's bridemaids, Kela and two of her friends from work, her aunt and Cassidy were already dressed. Most of the guests were sitting in their seats, and there were no paparazzi in sight. Everything was going perfectly.

Still in the women's dressing room/tent, Roxanne slippedd on her gown and looked at it in the mirror. She couldn't really believe it was actually happening. She didn't think she would actually ever get married. What with the press thinking she and Metro Man were a couple and Megamind kidnapping her every week.

But now, she was about to marry the man who kidnapped her, who was from another planet, and who used to be a villain. But despite those three facts, she couldn't imagine herself marrying anyone else. Megamind was definitely the one she loved and would always love.

"Ms. Ritchi?" Minion's voice asked from outside the tent, "May I come in?"

"Yep, it's all clear," replied Roxanne. Minion stepped inside the tent. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black jacket on his robot body and a green bow tie around his fish body.

"You look beautiful, Ms. Ritchi," commented Minion.

"Thank you Minion," she said, smiling at her fishy friend. She gave him a quick hug. "But you know, we're family now, you don't have to call me Ms. Ritchi."

"Okay Ms.-er-Roxanne," said Minion giving her a toothy smile. Roxanne lightly laughed. "I'll go make sure Sir is getting ready." And with that, he stepped out of the tent, and headed to the men's changing tent.

When he stepped inside, Minion saw Megamind still working on his tie. The fish couldn't help but shake his head.

"Come on, got it! Perfect!" shouted Megamind, when the tie finally looked tied and presentable. He tucked it into his vest and looked at himself in the mirror. His outfit looked fine, but he looked nervous. But he couldn't help himself. He was getting married, to the woman he used to use as a hostage!

"You look great, Sir," Minion commented.

"Thank you Minion," replied Megamind as he moved his tie just a few centimeters to the left.

"You look nervous, Sir," said Minion, "You aren't getting cold feet, are you?"

"No, my feet are quite warm thanks to these shoes," replied Megamind, "but if you think I'm having second thoughts, I'm not. I could never regret marrying Roxanne. I'm just, worried."

The blue groom turned to face his minion. "I mean, what if we get in a big fight, and she mentions the D word?"

D word, thought Minion, a little confused. "Do-nuts?"

"No! _dievorce!"_ shouted Megamind.

Oh, thought Minion, now understanding. "Sir, even if you two do fight, which is normal for all couples, you would never get a divorce. You two love each other."

Megamind smiled. "You're right, I suppose it's just my nerves getting to me." Seeing Roxanne always calmed him down (not to mention made him happy). "I'm going to go see Roxanne."

"No!" shouted Minion, stopping his master.

"Why not?" questioned Megamind, a little agrivated with the fish.

"Sir, it's bad luck for the groom to see his wife in her wedding dress before the wedding" explained Minion.

"How in the world does seeing someone in a wedding dress cause bad luck?"

"I'm, not sure, Sir. But it's best not to risk it," replied Minion.

"I guess you're right," said Megamind.

"I'm going to go make sure everyone's taking their seats," said Minion.

"Okay, I will be out there in..." Checks watch. "...fifteen minutes, fifty two seconds."

"Sounds good," replied Minion before exiting the tent. Megamind turned back to the mirror, and pressed out his lips in a pout. He moved the tie a little to the right. No wait, now that was too far. Left, right, oh now it looked wrinkled!

"What are the point of these things anyway?" Megamind mumbled as he flattened his tie.

"Hey Handsome."

Megamind recognized the voice as Roxanne's, but stopped himself from turning around. "Ollo Roxanne."

"What's wrong?" asked Roxanne, curious at her husband-to-be's behavior.

"I can't look at you, it's bad luck remember? Or have you not heard, because this is the first time I've heard of it as well," said Megamind, trying to talk with his back still turned towards Roxanne.

Roxanne smiled and shook her head. She then walked over to him and in front of him. "We won't get bad luck," assured Roxanne, "that's just an old superstition, an old wives' tale."

"More like an old fish's tale," said Megamind. Roxanne laughed and then smiled at him. "So, um, do you know if Jon is here?"

Roxanne's smile went away. "No, we haven't seen him."

Megamind looked down at his feet shamefully. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," said Roxanne, "you didn't need to do anything." Megamind looked up at the brunette and gave a small smile.

"Roxie, where are you?" said Cassidy's voice from outside the tent, "Momma says it's time to take wedding pictures."

"I better go," said Roxanne, "Meet me at the altar?"

"I will in..." Checks watch (again). "...twelve minutes thirty five seconds."

Roxanne giggled and then left the tent. Megamind turned back to the mirror, smiling at his reflection...that is until he saw his tie. Seriously, what was wrong with that thing!

As the alien adjusted his tie, he saw in the reflection in the mirror something on one of the chairs. "What's that?" he asked himself as he turned around.

As he got closer, he saw that it was a white iPod touch. Megamind had stolen a regular iPod touch before, but had gotten bored with it and ended up returning it when he turned good. When he picked it up, he felt a paper on the back. He turned it over.

It was a sticky note. 'Turn on, and click on videos,' instructed the note. Raising an eyebrow, Megamind turned on the iPod and clicked on videos.

A video automatically started up, and Megamind's eyes widened.

"Hello Megamind."

()()()()()()()()()

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Jon as he turned into the park.

He hated the idea of his cousin and pretend sibling marrying this blue alien freak. Why would a villain want to marry her, Metro Man (his cousin's thought to be boyfriend) was dead. And a stranger question, why would she agree to it?

But Megamind did sound pretty sincere when he called asking Jon to come to the wedding. And then there was that story his mother told, which he almost didn't believe.

He pretended to be asleep when his mother called, and just stayed at home for the rest of the morning, determined not to support this ridiculous idea. But, he ended up reluctantly changing his mind (stupid guilt trip). But, Jon thought he had to, Roxanne was like his sister.

But he still hated the idea.

As he drove up through the park, he saw a woman and a young girl, Roxanne and Cassidy, standing in the open. But as Jon drove closer, he could see that there was an opening in the middle of the green background that led to a white room filled with people.

"An invisible tent," said Jon as he parked the car. He got out and started walking towards the two girls. They didn't notice him, and as he got closer, Jon could hear what they were saying.

"Where's your boyfriend, Roxie?" Cassidy asked.

"He's probably just fixing his tie again," said Roxanne, trying to sound confident. But inside, she was a little worried. It was two minutes until the wedding was supposed to start, and Megamind wasn't in his spot. Minion even went to go look for him.

"Ahem," said Jon, getting the girls' attention.

"Johnny!" Cassidy shouted happily before running over to her brother and giving him a hug.

"Jon, you're here," said Roxanne, giving a small smile.

"Yeah," said Jon, giving a small smile, "Sorry I'm late." He glanced inside the tent. "But it looks like I'm not the only one." Before Roxanne could reply, she heard someone shouting her name.

"Roxanne! Roxanne!" The three turned and saw Minion running towards them.

"Minion, Minion, what is it?" Roxanne asked.

"He's gone!" Minion shouted, nearly in a panic, "Sir's gone! I've checked the dressing tents, the reception area, the park restrooms, everywhere! He's gone!"

"I knew it," mumbled Jon, just loud enough to be heard. Roxanne and Minion both turned to look at Jon, mouths agape and clearly offended. Minion glared and was about to defend his master, but didn't get a chance.

"How dare you," said Roxanne, glaring at her cousin, "Look, I know you don't like him, but you could at least make an effort. Megamind did." Jon looked at his cousin, surprised but in silence. "You have no right to be rude and treat him like this. I know him, he wouldn't just leave without a good reason, so don't you _dare _say otherwise, Jonathan."

Everyone was quiet. Roxanne gave one final look of disappointment at her cousin, and then walked away.

"Mi-er, I mean, Roxanne, where are you going?" asked Minion.

"To find out where my fiancee is," replied Roxanne. Minion looked at Jon, gave him a small glare, and then followed Roxanne. By then, people were starting to come out of the tent, wondering what was happening and where the groom was.

Roxanne opened the doors to the newsvan. There was a wide screen tv in the back. She grabbed the remote, turned on the tv, and flipped through the channels. Sports, nature show, weather, blonde girl, cats... wait! Wasn't the villainess Megamind was telling her about a blonde? She quickly switched back.

"This is Wendy Hartington, reporting from downtown Metro City," said a reporter with long black hair, "and right in the middle of an attack from a new villainess. No information on her name yet, but so far people are calling her The Control-Her."

"RocksAnn," said Lactea as she and a few of the other guests who were curious, "What is happening?"

"Where is Ouwan?" asked Orion.

"Is the wedding cancelled?" Cassidy asked.

"Everyone, if we could just have it quiet, thank you," said Minion, before turning his attention back to the tv.

The camera was now on The Control-Her. She was wearing a white jumpsuit, with her long blonde hair down and flowing. She was standing on a white platform that was levitating and had what looked like a small, white cannon on it. She had a white remote in her hand and was smiling at the camera.

"Oh great," said Bernard, in a 'not-again' tone, "Melanie."

"You know her, Bernard?" asked Roxanne.

"She's my sister," stated Bernard. Everyone just stared at the blonde museum curator.

"Well, I definitely didn't see _that _coming," said Minion. Everyone turned back to the tv.

"The Control-Her says that if Megamind doesn't arrive in the next five minutes, she will start destroying downtown," reported Wendy. She then pressed her finger to her earpiece, obviously getting a message from her boss. "Attention everyone: Megamind has been spotted heading towards downtown. Our hero is on his way!"

Roxanne had heard all she needed to hear. She turned off the tv, closed the doors, and started to walk towards the driver's seat.

"Roxie, they've already got someone reporting the news," said Cassidy.

"I'm not going to go to report the news, Cass," replied Roxanne, "I'm going to help my husband if he needs it."

"Right behind you, Roxanne," said Minion before getting in on the passengers side. Everyone got out of the way, and the newsvan drove towards downtown. As soon as it was out of sight, people started getting in their own cars.

Except for Jon.

He was just standing there, as if in a trance. "Jon?" Jon turned his head. "You coming, hun?" asked Deb. Jon nodded and walked towards his mother's car.

**Yes, I know, not only did I make Megamind miss his own wedding but I made Bernard have a supervillain sister. *Ducks for cover*.**

**Please review, and hopefully it won't take me long to update. Even with finals, I'm getting out of school an hour early, so that means extra time to possibly type. Wish me luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start, quick thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially who corrected my mistake in the last chapter. Yeah, I don't know how that got by me, lol. Well, it's fixed now so thanks :) Okay, here's the next chapter! **

"Please forgive me, Roxanne," said Megamind as he started the invisible car. He knew that he was going to be late, but maybe if he could quickly dehydrate her, he could back at the wedding before anyone even noticed. He still had ten minutes before the wedding, and at top speed, it took about five minutes to get downtown. He had to hurry.

He almost wanted to let the police handle it, but Megamind remembered the video.

_"Hello Megamind," said the blonde girl on the iPod with a smile. She was wearing a white super outfit, but Megamind had a feeling she wasn't a superhero. "Have you missed me the past two weeks?"_

_It **was **her!_

_"Don't worry, I'm not quitting, in fact I have an invitation to give you. Meet me downtown in ten minutes. Any less than that, and I come find you. After all, I have the perfect outfit for a wedding."_

_She then winked at the camera, making Megamind glare at her. "See ya!" she said, and the video finished._

Megamind would rather be late for the wedding then completely ruin it. He turned a corner sharply, and then weaved through the cars. Despite Minion driving the car most of the time, Megamind was a pretty good driver. When he found a street that didn't have a lot of traffic on it, he took his eyes off the road and onto his watch.

"Brainbots, Daddy needs a small group of you to meet me downtown," the hero said to the watch before pressing a button. After a moment, the words "Message Recieved" appeared on the screen. Megamind looked back up at the road, and turned just before colliding with a semi.

Within a few minutes, Megamind was downtown. There was a small crowd of citizens standing on the sidewalks, while others were watching from the windows of their homes. A newsvan was already there with a female reporter reporting the scene.

And right in the middle of the road, standing on a white levitating platform with a small cannon, was the villainess. She glanced over at Megamind when he got out of the invisible car and smiled.

"Glad to see you found my invite," she said, moving a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for the whole banter-before-the-fight thing," said Megamind as he took out his dehydrator, "I have to be somewhere." He pointed his gun at her, but she didn't even move. He was about to pull the trigger, but his finger wouldn't work. It was like he was frozen.

Megamind tried to open his mouth to talk, but he couldn't even do that. The girl in white smiled and lifted up her arm. She was holding a remote.

"You didn't think it would be _that _easy, did you?" She asked. She pressed a button, and Megamind threw his gun to the side. It didn't break like she had hoped, but it had slid about fifteen feet away from him.

"Now, let's have a real fight, shall we?" She asked. She pressed a button on the remote, and Megamind felt as if he had been thawed out. He could move again! But before the blue hero could even do anything, the villainess pressed a button on her cannon, and an invisible force sent Megamind flying backwards.

He hit the concrete ground hard. It wasn't as hard as one of Tighten's punches, but it still knocked the wind out of him. Using the wall as a support, Megamind stood up and looked at the platform.

But she wasn't there! "Surprise!" Megamind turned around and was greeted by a punch in the face. He took a couple steps back in surprise, but quickly got over it and blocked the next two attacks.

"How, did you get over here so fast?" Megamind asked, as he blocked another punch.

"You'd be surprised with what one remote can do," said the blonde. Megamind scowled, and got ready to throw a punch. But then, she pointed the remote at him, and pressed another button.

Megamind tried to thrust his arm forward, but it ended up moving only a few centimeters. It was like he was trying to punch through jello. By the time his arm had fully extended, the blonde was behind him. He turned around to face her, but she was already gone.

Not only can she control me, thought Megamind, she can slow me down as well.

"So, ready to give up?" Megamind heard her ask from her platform. He felt his speed come back to him, but Megamind knew that if he tried to attack, she would just stop him with the remote or blast him with that cannon again. If he could somehow get her on the defensive or get that remote, he could win.

Only problem: He had no idea how to get close enough to her to get the remote!

Megamind needed time to think. Luckily, the robotic cavalry had just arrived.

"Bow bow!" shouted the red brainbot as he bit the blonde's long hair.

"Ow! Hey, let go you stupid...!" the girl shouted as she tried to pull her hair out of the brainbots mouth. More brainbots flew towards her, and she swatted at them with the remote as if they were annoying houseflies.

Why doesn't she just use the remote, Megamind thought. But now wasn't the time to question a villain's logic. Quickly but quietly, he ran over to where his dehydrator was, and picked it up.

"Annoying little..." Then Melanie noticed that Megamind was getting ready to shoot her. Quickly, she pressed the button on her cannon, and shot the hero backwards again. "Nice try, Blue," she said, smirking as the brainbots flew over to see if their daddy was okay.

Just then, another newsvan pulled up. Minion and Roxanne quickly jumped out of the van.

"Where is he?" Minion asked, looking around.

"I don't know," said Roxanne. She then saw Melanie. "I'll distract her, you go find Megamind and see if he needs help."

"What, but Roxanne..." objected Minion, but Roxanne stopped him.

"I'll be fine, just go!" commanded Roxanne. Still looking a little unsure, Minion nodded and ran for a cover spot so he could look for his master.

Roxanne looked up and saw just a couple brainbots in the sky, looking a little lost when they couldn't find their master. Quickly, Roxanne went behind the newsvan and then whistled to get the bots attention.

The bots heard the whistle, and flew quickly towards Roxanne, spotting her right away from the bird's eye view they had. Melanie heard the whistle too. She turned the platform around to look, but Roxanne was able to duck behind the van so she wouldn't be seen.

"Bow bow?" asked one of the brainbots as soon as they found Roxanne.

"Go get the blonde girl's remote for Mommy," whispered Roxanne. The bots gave a small nod, and flew off, getting to Melanie's platform in a matter of seconds.

"You things again? !" Melanie said, agrivated as she tried to fight off the brainbots. They snapped their jaws at her, and tried their best to grab the remote, but Melanie was too quick. While the bots took care of Melanie, Roxanne ran towards the platform.

"Hey!" shouted Melanie, noticing the brunette. Roxanne didn't stop. Instead she climbed onto the platform, and grabbed the remote. The two girls, now in a game of tug-of-war, pulled the remote towards them.

"Let go, of my, remote!" shouted Melanie before kicking Roxanne to the ground. Melanie was wearing high heels, so the kick hurt even more. Roxanne tried to get up, but she couldn't. Melanie was in control now.

"Looks like I'm beating your fiancee," Melanie said smugly. Roxanne mentally glared at the blonde.

"Actually, I'd say it's more of a tie, at least for now."

Melanie turned her head, and saw the blue hero himself. Megamind looked as if he wasn't hurt at all, and ready to fight.

"Oh, ready for more?" Melanie asked.

"Actually, I'm ready for this fight to be over," replied Megamind, glaring at the blonde. Melanie just simply smiled.

"So am I."

Getting some control back, Roxanne lifted her head and saw Megamind, with the cannon aimed right at him. Melanie pressed the button, and everyone heard the sonic boom, but instead of knocking him far back like before, Megamind was just knocked back a few steps.

Both Roxanne and Melanie looked confused. Roxanne looked over at her fiancee, and noticed something that only she and maybe Minion would notice.

Megamind started to walk forward, but Melanie didn't look worried. She simply just pointed the remote at the alien and pressed a button. But Megamind didn't stop walking.

"What?" asked Melanie. She kept pressing the button, but nothing happened. Megamind was still in control. "What is wrong with this stupid thing?"

"I don't think anything's wrong with it," said Megamind smiling as he walked forward, "you've just lost."

Melanie glared at the hero. "I never lose," she said before pressing a button on the platform's control panel. The platform then flew straight up in the air, above Megamind and Roxanne. "Too bad you don't have your jetback," Melanie yelled down at the hero, smiling.

"Actually, I've found that rocket boots work better," said a voice from behind her. Melanie turned and saw Megamind right in front of her, wearing the same outfit as the other Megamind with the only difference being that he was wearing boots that were spitting out fire.

Melanie gaped. Two Megaminds, but... Then she remembered, Megamind had a holographic watch. She looked down, and saw Megamind's minion down on the ground with Roxanne, waving. She scowled, no wonder she couldn't control the other Megamind. Her remote could control simple electronics and humans, but not robots. She had a whole other remote for controling robots, which she had left behind at her house."

"You tricked me!" Melanie shouted.

"Oh like I haven't tricked people before," said Megamind, rolling his eyes a little. He then made a dive for the remote, and even managed to grab it, but Melanie swung him and made him let go. Once he was in front of the platform, Melanie got her cannon ready.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, about three or four more cars showed up. "Rainy, what's happening?" Deb asked, running over to her niece.

"Looks like Mel's moved the fight to the sky," commented Bernard, being an expert on villain plans, "a good strategy."

"Who's side are you on?" asked Jon. Bernard just shrugged his shoulders, his attention now on the fight.

Back up in the sky, Megamind had managed to get the remote, but Melanie was right on his tail. They were moving too fast for him to use the remote, so he just kept flying. By that time, Melanie had gotten out a laser of her own, and was trying shoot the annoying blue pest. But those rocket boots were fast. The only time she had got close to shooting him was when he turned and she shot his tie (which Megamind didn't really mind, he hated the thing anyway).

Just then, he felt a force push him into a brick building. Right, he thought before falling, she still has the shockwave cannon, of course. As he started to fall, Megamind desperately tried to turn the boots back on. "Come on, come on!" he shouted, pressing the button on the controller to the boots. He was falling fast. But then he felt four claws catch him.

"Bow bow!"

Who else, Megamind thought with a smile as the two brainbots lifted him up. But he couldn't rest for a moment, Melanie was flying towards him, and she looked pretty mad. Megamind pointed the remote, and started pressing buttons, hoping to stop the platform in time. "How does she know what each button is if they aren't labeled? !" shouted Megamind as pressed a button.

This button. Made the platform go up, narrowly missing the top of a building. But since Megamind wasn't pointing the remote at her, Melanie gained back control and quickly turned around to try and run down the blue hero again.

He pressed another button. Nothing happened. This one. Nothing. This one! It actually made it go a little faster. Megamind then pressed one more button before it would be too late.

The platform went to a complete stop, nearly flinging Melanie over the controls and into freefall. Megamind gave a sigh of relief, that platform was only seven or eight feet away from him. Melanie looked up and glared at Megamind, but Megamind stopped her before she could do anything.

After using a spare pair of handcuffs he had 'borrowed' from the prison a few years ago, Megamind made the platform fall slowly to the ground, where the police were waiting.

"Your plan worked perfectly, Sir!" commented Minion, smiling at his master as the bystanders cheered.

"Yeah, with your help you fantastic fish!" Megamind replied smiling. He then walked over to Roxanne, who was smiling at him. "Are you okay.

"I'm fine," replied Roxanne.

"Good," said Megamind, relieved, "you were pretty good out there as well, Roxanne."

"Hey, who said reporters don't know how to fight?" Roxanne said with a smirk. Megamind smiled at her. Roxanne's dress was covered with dirt and even a little ripped, and her hair was no longer neatly combed. But she still looked perfect.

After the applause was over, Megamind walked over to the Warden, and handed him the remote.

"I'm sure you'll put this where you put all of my inventions," said Megamind.

"Yes, we will," replied the Warden, taking the remote. They both knew Melanie would never see that remote again, even Megamind himself couldn't find the 'Confiscated Inventions' room.

Megamind looked back at his soon-to-be bride. She was standing there waiting for him. Smiling, Megamind started to walk over to her, not noticing the villainess in the car smirking. Her wrists still in handcuffs, she lifted them up to her mouth, and spoke into her diamond bracelet.

"Rockets on," she said with a smile.

Jon, standing by the rest of the wedding guests looked across the road at Roxanne. Her words were still in his mind. And Megamind, he had just stopped a supervillain, just like the hero before him did. So he wasn't lying about the hero part, Jon now believed that. But he was still going to marry Roxanne. Could he be sure that he wasn't going to hurt her? Could he trust the blue alien?

Just then, the brunette male heard what sounded like jets taking off. He turned to see Melanie's white platform lift up and rocket forward right towards

"Roxanne!" Jon shouted. The guests gasped and Roxanne turned around. The platform was heading right towards her, going at lightning fast speeds. There was no time to move, she felt herself freeze. But then she felt two arms push her out of the way.

Using his rocket boots, Megamind was able push Roxanne out of the way. He nearly got hit himself, but the platform missed him by inches, and instead hit a brick building which smashed it into pieces.

Megamind quickly picked himself off the ground and crawled over to Roxanne, who was still on the ground. "Roxanne! Roxanne, are you okay? !"

Hearing her fiancee's worried voice, Roxanne quickly sat herself up. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said. She looked up at Megamind. His green eyes were filled with fear, not because he had almost been hit, but because _she _had almost been hit. Those eyes nearly broke her heart. Roxanne wrapped her arms around Megamind's neck and hugged him, and he didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

While everyone else ran over to see if the couple was okay, Jon stayed back.

()()()()()()(()()

Megamind was sitting on hospital bed, buttoning up his dress shirt. It had been about forty five minutes since the battle had ended and Megamind was taken to the Metro City hospital. The doctors wanted to make sure that neither Megamind nor Roxanne was hurt. Luckily, both of them were given a bill of health and were allowed to leave.

At the fourth button, Megamind heard a knock at the wooden hospital door. "Er, wait a moment!" Megamind quickly finished buttoning up his shirt. "Okay, you can come in now." He thought it was probably Roxanne or Minion, or maybe his parents.

The door opened, and Jon walked in. Confused and a little nervous, Megamind just sat there quietly. But when Jon didn't say anything and the silence turned even more awkward, Megamind finally decided to speak up.

"Um, Ollo Jon. Are you looking for Roxanne?" Megamind asked.

"No, I wanted to talk to you," said Jon. Considering the fact the last time the two talked face-to-face Jon had threatened the alien, Megamind didn't exactly feel any better about the situation.

"Okay," Megamind said, not knowing what else to say.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry," said Jon, looking at the floor like a child in trouble, "for acting like a jerk."

Megamind just looked at him, surprised at the apology. Jon continued.

"When I first found out Roxanne was going to marry you, I hated the idea. I've always known you as the villain, the bad guy..."

"Yeah, most people used to think that," Megamind said, looking down at the floor.

"I never thought you could be a hero. I thought this was some plan just to either get Roxanne's money or some..er..." Both Jon and Megamind turned red (or in Megamind's case, purple). The alien bit his tongue to keep from yelling at Jon asking how he could even suggest something like that.

"I didn't want Roxanne to get hurt by you," explained Jon, "she's more than just my cousin, she's like a second sister."

"I know, she told me that," said Megamind.

"But today, when that platform flew towards her, I thought..." Jon looked back down at the floor, "I thought I wouldn't be able to protect her this time. But then, you pushed her out of the way, and almost got hit yourself. I didn't know if you knew you weren't going to get hit or not, but you still saved her."

"I didn't know," Megamind said truthfully, "but I didn't care. I, didn't want her to... get hurt." He didn't want to say the other D word, he couldn't even think of something so tragic.

"And then, before you did anything else, you made sure she was okay," said Jon, "that's when I could finally tell that you care about her just as much as I do." Jon looked up at Megamind, and gave a small smile. "To be honest, you're not such a bad guy, at least now you are. So, how about we just start over?"

"Um, okay," said Megamind, giving Jon a small smile. He cleared his throat. "Ollo, I'm Ouwan, also known as Megamind."

"I'm Jon," replied Jon, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"I know you'll take care of Roxanne," said Jon, smiling a genuine smile.

"I will," promised Megamind.

"Megamind?" Megamind and Jon looked over at the doorway, and saw Roxanne. She was no longer in her wedding gown, but a pair of her own clothes the brainbots had got her after she was cleared by the doctors.

"Hey Roxie," said Jon, "I'll just leave you two alone." And with that, the brunette man left, leaving the soon-to-be married couple by themselves.

"I see he's starting to like you better," commented Roxanne.

"Yeah, I think he does like me," said Megamind, smiling. But then, his smile went away. "I'm sorry."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. What on Earth is there to be sorry for, Roxanne asked herself. "For what?" she asked Megamind.

"For missing the wedding," replied Megamind. Roxanne could help but smile. She then kissed him on the cheek. "First off, I missed the wedding too, and so did everyone else, so it's not like you were the only one," said Roxanne, "Second, you were doing your job as a hero, it's not like you forgot or anything. And third, you saved my life, I think that makes up for missing the wedding."

Megamind gave a small smile. "Besides, to me, we're already married," said Roxanne.

"Hmm," said Megamind, "Well then." Megamind grabbed his tuxedo jacket, and put his hand in the pocket. He pulled out something small and round. "You'll need your ring." Megamind slipped the ring over Roxanne's slender finger. Roxanne smiled at him. "So, may I kiss the bride?"

"You may," replied Roxanne. They both leaned in, and kissed each other lovingly on the lips. Roxanne was right. They may not have had an official ceremony, but to them, they were already Mr. and Mrs. Mind.

**Wow, this is my longest chapter yet at almost 4,000 words! It was also one of the hardest to write. I swear, I think I had to rewrite the action scene like three times. I may be able to write good emotional scenes and fluff scenes, but I think I fail at action scenes sometimes. I really hope it turned out good, I tried to make it non-repetitive (which is how all my other action scenes turn out :P )**

**And no, this isn't the last chapter, there will be at least three more chapters. I will probably wait until Thursday to try and update again (stupid finals). Until then, please review and if you want, wish me luck on finals :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I've finally defeated the villain known as 'High School Finals'! I finished them yesterday, but I had a bit of a cold, so I didn't really feel like writing, plus I was spending the day with my mom. But now I'm back. I hope this chapter's good since you guys had to wait like a week for it. Enjoy!**

After the battle with Melanie and leaving the hospital, all the guests asked Megamind and Roxanne the same question: When would the wedding be now?

"How about we just have it tomorrow?" Minion suggested. Megamind and Roxanne looked at each other. "I could take the invisible car to the park shelters and pack up the food. It should still be fairly fresh, and we can have it tomorrow."

"I can help repair Rainy's dress," added Deb, "and I can get it fixed and cleaned by tomorrow."

"Well Roxanne?" Megamind asked, looking at his fiancee.

"Tomorrow sounds good to me," replied Roxanne.

"Then it sounds great to me," replied Megamind, smiling back. The guests cheered and started clapping. Heck, even people in the hospital waiting room were clapping. Everyone in Metro City wanted to see the couple finally tie the knot.

"Well then, tomorrow it is!" Megamind said, pointing a finger dramatically in the air. Everyone cheered again. Quickly, guests started to file out of the hospital. After all, they had a lot of work to do to get ready for the wedding the next day.

()()()()()()()

Guests started to take their seats in the white chairs. The invisible cloth walls were taken down since the reporters and paparazzi of Metro City promised they would respect the couple's privacy.

Between the two sections of chairs, was a long blue carpet that led all the way to the altar. The priest was standing in the middle of course, holding a bible. Roxanne's three bridesmaids were on one side, while Minion was on the other. Above the wedding was a cloud of brainbots. But surprisingly, they weren't trying to play with anyone, or bite them, or disrupt the wedding. No, they just wanted to enjoy the show.

Just then, Megamind walked up to the altar, and stood beside Minion. He was still wearing the tux Minion had picked out for him, but instead of wearing 'the annoying cloth noose that refused to stay straight' (or at least that's how he put it), Megamind had decided to substitute it for a normal, black bowtie. The alien's green eyes were shining with joy and excitement. Minion looked down at his master. He had never looked happier.

Megamind looked at the crowd of people, of family and friends. His parents, smiling proudly, were sitting next to Aunt Deb, who looked about ready to scream out of happiness. Bernard still had his normal dull expression, but was smiling anyway. He was happy for his friends. Next to him was Music Man, who was wearing fake glasses and a brown suit and still had his beard. He blended in perfectly with the crowd. The ex-superhero was smiling as well. He thought Megamind maybe liked Roxanne back when he was still a villain, but never brought it up. But now, he could see clearly that they belonged together, and couldn't be happier for them.

Behind the rows of chairs, was a video camera and a wide screen tv. On the screen, was live footage of all his uncles from prison. They were all smiling. They had even dressed up for the occasion, wearing their cleanest orange jumpsuits and black bowties (Megamind didn't bother questioning where they got the bowties). And even the warden was there, giving just a small smile as he watched the wedding.

Megamind checked his watch. 12:00. "Minion," he whispered, "Code: It's time."

"Right Sir," Minion whispered back. Minion then bent down a little, and pressed a button on the stereo beside him. The wedding march started to play.

Everyone stood up and turned their heads. Cassidy, in her purple flower girl dress, started to walk down the aisle. She gracefully tossed white flower petals on the blue carpet. Vixen, the pink female brainbot flew behind her, tossing blue flower petals. About halfway down the blue path, two more people started to walk down it.

Roxanne's clean white dress flowed gracefully as she walked. Deb had done a great job, it looked as if Roxanne had never worn the wedding gown. A white veil was over her face, but Megamind could tell she was smiling. In her hands was a bouquet of flowers, in a rainbow of colors. Yellow roses -meaning friendship-, a couple acacias -meaning hidden love-, blue delphiniums -meaning fun and big hearted (perfect to represent her husband), orange blossoms -meaning eternal love, innocence and marriage-, and finally, a single blue rose. All these flowers made for a beautiful bouquet, and a perfect symbol of their story together.

Leading down her down the aisle, was Jon. He was smiling as well, wearing a black suit and tie. When the two reached the end of the carpet, Jon let go of Roxanne's arm. The two hugged, and then Jon took his seat next to his mother and sister, while Roxanne walked up to the altar, and stood in front of Megamind.

As the two smiled at each other, Megamind heard a sniff and a happy wimper from behind him. The priest opened up the bible, and started to read.

_There are things in life you'll learn and_  
_In time you'll see_  
_Cause out there somewhere_  
_It's all waiting_  
_If you keep believing_

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of..." Minion quickly whispered something in the priest's ear. "..Ouwan Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi."

_So don't run, don't hide_  
_It will be all right_  
_You'll see, trust me_  
_I'll be there watching over you_

As the priest read, Megamind barely heard him. He was smiling at Roxanne, thinking about all they've been through. Despite being a little freaked out by his arsonal of weapons the first time, she was never afraid of him. She was never a typical damsel in distress. She was strong, smart and beautiful. She was unique, and she was perfect.

Her blue eyes sparkled through the thin cloth of the veil, and almost made his knees go weak.

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

"I, Ouwan," said Megamind as he slipped the wedding ring onto Roxanne's finger, "take you, Roxanne Ritchi, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

_There will be times on this journey_  
_All you'll see is darkness_  
_Out there somewhere daylight finds you_  
_If you keep believing_

Roxanne couldn't keep from smiling even if she tried. His green eyes shined with that same sparkle they had when she smiled at him, after she had turned off the watch and the Metro Man disguise. She slipped a wedding ring on his blue finger.

"I, Roxanne, take you, Ouwan Megamind, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

_So don't run, don't hide_  
_It will be all right_  
_You'll see, trust me_  
_I'll be there watching over you_

"By the power vested in me, by the city of Metro City, I know pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest, closing the bible and smiling, "you may kiss the bride."

Megamind lifted the veil over Roxanne's face. Now happily married, the two leaned in and kissed, the cheers of the guests, the happy mechanical barks from above them and a happy sob from Minion in the background.

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

The two parted lips, and smiled at their friends and family, who were standing and clapping. They took each others hand and walked down the aisle. Parked in front of the wedding area was the invisible car, although it was perfectly visible because while it was still invisible, there were cans tied to the bumper and a sign on the back windshield that said "Just Married".

Megamind opened the door. "After you, Mrs. Mind," he said, with a sly smile.

"Wait one minute," replied Roxanne. She held the bouquet high in the air, and all the single girls rushed forward. The bride turned around, and tossed the bouquet over her head. Thanks to having a good throwing arm, the bouquet flew high up in the air and was caught by Vixen, who then dropped it into the hands of Cassidy.

"I caught it! I caught it!" Cassidy shouted happily. Megamind and Roxanne laughed with the crowd at the sight of the cute girl, and then got into the invisible car, where they kissed once more. They were officially Mr. and Mrs. Mind.

_Take a look through my eyes_

_()()()()()()()()_

The reception was a complete success. Despite the food being leftovers from the day before, it was still Minion's cooking, which made it delicious. There was champagne and wine for those who wanted to drink it, and there was also punch for those who couldn't or for the Azullons (it probably wouldn't have been a good idea to drink before flying a spaceship at thousands of miles per hour).

But the best thing to eat was the cake. Just like Minion had said, the wedding cake was white with blueberry flavored frosting. White frosting and blueberries also outlined the cakes. It had ended up being a five layer cake, and at the very top, was a homemade wooden figurine set of Megamind and Roxanne (Megamind had taught Minion how to make figurines out of soap, and making them out of wood wasn't much harder. Plus, the fish wanted the cake to be personalized).

"Minion, how on Earth did you make something this _deal-ish-us_?" Megamind said, his mouth halfway full.

"Yeah Minion, this is great!" added Roxanne, before taking another bite of her cake.

"Oh stop!" Minion said bashfully, smiling, "It's just a simple recipe I found online. But thank you!"

"Ahem, uh, hey everybody, can I have your attention?"

Everyone looked up at the stage. Music Man was standing next to the microphone. While everyone else was curious, Megamind was horrified.

_Please don't sing please don't sing please don't sing please don't sing, _Megamind thought to himself. They couldn't find a band they liked, so they hired a dj. Megamind just hoped the retired hero didn't bring an instrumental version of a song to sing with.

"Hey," said Music Man, flashing the traditional Metro Man smile despite being in disguise, "I think it's about time the new couple have their first dance." Everyone started to cheer and tried to coax Megamind and Roxanne into dancing.

Megamind turned to Roxanne, smiled, and held out his hand. Roxanne smiled back, and took the blue hand. The two walked onto the dancefloor, and a song started to play. They took each others' hands and started to sway. Megamind couldn't help but remember when they danced together in the Azullon Caverns.

"You're pretty light on your feet," Megamind said, remembering what she had said to him. Roxanne smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself," Roxanne replied. Megamind slowly turned her and then dipped her. Someone's been practicing, Roxanne thought as she was lifted back up. The two moved closer and continued dancing until the song was over. Once the first dance was over, others started moving to the dancefloor.

While the DJ couldn't really play the rock and roll music that had been Megamind's theme for who knows how many years, he played a varity of good music that was fun and easy to dance to. Lactea and Orion danced together, and Minion 'danced' with Cassidy (she said she had no one to dance with, so Minion had her stand on his metal feet and swayed her around).

Megamind's friends from Azullon danced a little as well. When the dj played "The Macarena", all the Azullons, including Megamind, were a little confused. But once the other guests showed them what to do, they were having a blast! Lactea was convinced that it would become the newest dance craze on Azullon.

But there were a few surprises on the dance floor. The first was when Kela was at the drink table.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Kela turned around. She saw a man she recognized from the wedding.

"Oh, ollo," she said. She paused for a moment. "Your name is Malcolm."

"Er, yes," said Music Man, wondering how she knew his real name, "Um, and you're Kela, right?"

"Yes, I am," said Kela. She pushed the frame of her glasses up a little, and looked up at the man, who was also wearing glasses, but she could tell they were fake. _She has beautiful brown eyes. _Kela blushed at Malcolm's thoughts. She couldn't help but smile.

"So, would you like to...?" Music Man tried to say, but Kela knew before he finished.

"Yes, I would," she said smiling. Music Man smiled back, and took her small blue hand in his big strong hand, and led her to the dance floor.

"They make a cute couple," Minion commented as he and Roxanne watched the two dance. Roxanne smiled. She could tell Music Man liked Kela, he was smiling more than when they were 'dating' (which was really him saving her).

"Yeah, they do," replied Roxanne, before taking a small sip from her drink.

The second surprise on the dance floor happened when Deb sat down at Roxanne's table.

"I've gotta say, Rainy," said Deb, "Megamind sure can dance. Maybe you two should go on that celebrity dance show."

Roxanne laughed. It was a fun thought to think about, but they didn't need anymore publicity. "Hey Rainy, who's that standing over there?" Roxanne looked where Deb was pointing, and saw Bernard, holding a glass of wine.

"Oh, that's Bernard," said Roxanne, "He's a friend of ours."

"I don't think he's danced all night," commented Deb. It didn't surprise Roxanne, Bernard didn't really seem like the dancing type. "I think I'll go fix that." And with that, Deb walked over to the blonde curator.

"Hey Bernie," said Deb.

"Actually, it's Bernard," replied Bernard.

"Well Bernard, this is a wedding," said Deb, "time to celebrate. You don't need to just stand here like a wallflower, get out on the dance floor!"

"I don't really dance," replied Bernard, dryly. Just then, the dj put on a new song and everyone heard a familiar keyboard tune.

_I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_that tonight's gonna be a good good night_

"Well now's a good time to start," said Deb, smiling.

"What? Wait, Mrs. Ritchi," said Bernard as Deb dragged Bernard to the dance floor. The two started to 'dance' (Deb was doing most of the work), more couples started walking onto the dance floor. Even the brainbots flew over to the dancefloor. After all, who can resist dancing to 'I Gotta Feeling'?

"I love this song!" said Minion, quickly moving onto the dancefloor. Roxanne laughed, and quickly spotted her husband on the dancefloor.

_I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_that tonight's gonna be a good good night_

As Megamind danced, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw his wife, smiling at him. He smiled back, and the two started to dance in a style similar to the style at the Megamind Museum opening.

The couple quickly took center stage on the dance floor, and by the end of the song, everyone was clapping.

()()()()()()()()

Even though the invitations said the wedding and reception would be from noon to four, it ended up lasting until almost nine o'clock. When the last person finally left, Megamind and Roxanne sat down at a table that had half a bottle of champagne on it. Roxanne poured some of it into two glasses, and handed one to Megamind. The two clinked their glasses and took a small sip.

"Looks like it's just the three of us left," said Megamind.

"Yep," said Roxanne. Only it felt like just the two of them because Minion was asleep. "Did you make sure everyone from Azullon got home alright?"

"Actually, my parents and the rest of the Azullon are staying at a hotel for the night. They were able to park their spaceships on the roof, and they'll probably head back to Azullon tomorrow morning." Everyone else drove home, except for Kela who didn't have a car, but was taken back to her apartment by Music Man (they hoped in a car).

Suddenly, they both heard a loud snore from behind them. Roxanne giggled at the sleeping fish, but then turned a little serious. "Are you sure he'll be alright?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine, he's drank before," said Megamind. Roxanne thought for a moment.

"But he only had a glass and a half of champagne."

"Yeah." I guess it makes sense, thought Roxanne, Minion is a small fish. It probably wouldn't take much to knock him out.

"Well, I guess we should start cleaning up," said Roxanne. She knew it wasn't a big deal because she knew Megamind would just dehydrate everything they didn't need and then dispose of it later. "But what about Minion?"

Megamind quickly signaled about six or seven brainbots. "Take Uncle Minion home, and be careful," said Megamind. The brainbots nodded. They had carried Minion's robotic bodies before, so it wasn't a big job.

After cleaning up the park shelters (which only took about five minutes), Megamind and Roxanne got into the invisible car, and headed home. Or so Roxanne thought. But she noticed that Megamind took a wrong turn, and didn't react to it at all.

"Megamind, where are we going?" Roxanne asked. Megamind just smiled.

"Oh, you'll see," he replied.

"So, you're not going to tell me?" said Roxanne, raising an eyebrow.

"My blue lips are sealed," replied Megamind.

"Oh, I'm sure I can figure out how to unseal them," said Roxanne, slyly.

"Temptress," replied Megamind.

They drove for about five more minutes until they came to an open field in the park. Roxanne had only been in this area of the park once. There was a giant hill here, and the city was planning on building a pool on top of the hill, but couldn't because of gopher burrows. Roxanne had reported on it (it was a soft news day).

"Why did you bring me here?" Roxanne asked.

"You'll see soon enough, my wife," Megamind said smoothly, although she could tell by his eyes that he was excited. They both stepped out of the car, and Megamind put his hands over Roxanne's eyes and led her up the hill.

_You better not let me trip over a gopher burrow_, thought Roxanne. They walked all the way to the top, and then to the middle of the hill. "Okay, we're here," said Megamind. He uncovered Roxanne's eyes. She gasped at the sight before her.

She saw stars. Thousands of stars, glittering in the sky like diamonds. She had never seen so many stars before, especially since she lived in Metro City, one of the biggest cities in the country. And in the middle of the sky, like a single spotlight shining down on them, was a bright full moon. It was all so breathtaking.

"How...how did you...?" Roxanne said, looking at all the stars.

"Minion and I found this place during one of our 'midnight robberies'," replied Megamind, "you told me once that you wanted to go stargazing, so I figured, what could be a better wedding present? Do, do you like it?"

Roxanne took Megamind's hand. "No, I _love _it. And I love you."

"I love you more," replied Megamind. Roxanne smiled.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"Well, you were always a challenge to me," replied Megamind, "but I think I won in the end."

"So did I," said Roxanne, leaning close to him. The two shared a passionate kiss, held each other, and silently promised never to let go.

**So, what do you guys think? Too fluffy? Good? Bad? Please tell me, I like reviews :) The songs in this chapter were "Look Through My Eyes" by Phil Collins (or Everlife depending on who you would rather listen to) and of course "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas (If you live outside the US or have a Blackberry, there's a sweet Megamind tribute using this song on Youtube. It's blocked if you live in the US. Sorry).**

**Also, if this chapter felt a little lacking in the humor, I promise the next chapter will be funny. It's the honeymoon chapter :) Thanks for reading, and again, please review. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Also, just a heads up, you might want to check your local IMAX theatres, a certain blue hero is still there :) (Speaking of which: Guess what I'm doing next Sunday).**

Roxanne zipped up her light brown suitcase, and before she could even try to get it in the jet, two brainbots flew over and took it. "Thank you!" she called after them, getting a few friendly barks as a reply.

The jet had a full tank of gas, and could easily travel from Metro City to Hawaii in just two hours. Megamind's suitcases were already in the jet, and at the moment he was just going over the checklist with Minion.

"Okay, do you remember everything Minion?" Megamind asked.

"Yes Sir," Minion said with a smile, "Put Brainbots 23 through 178 on patrol duty this week, make sure to feed the alligators and fix the rocket boots."

"And...?" Megamind said. Minion thought for a moment. He was sure that he had remembered everything he needed to do.

"And..." said Minion, not knowing what else to say.

"Have fun!" said Megamind, "Go swimming or to the beach or whatever. Maybe you'll invite that goldfish from the pet store over, you said she looked cute."

"Sir!" shouted Minion, blushing (if he could blush, he wasn't really sure).

"Oh I'm just teasing Minion," said Megamind.

"I'll make sure to have a little fun for myself this week, Sir," said Minion, "and you and Ms.- er, Roxanne have fun too."

"We will," said Roxanne, walking over to her husband.

"Well, we should get going," said Megamind, "do you have everything?"

"Yep," said Roxanne, "all ready to go."

"Alright then," said Megamind. He then turned to his fishy companion. "Minion, we'll see you in a week."

"Okay Sir," replied Minion, "Aloha."

"Alo-what?" asked Megamind confused, while Roxanne giggled.

"Aloha," she said back to Minion, before the couple started to walk to the jet.

"Do you two have a secret language or something I don't know about?" Megamind asked Roxanne, but Roxanne just laughed.

()()()()()()

She looked at the digital clock on her laptop. 5:45. She groaned. When would this day end?

The brunette girl at the front desk, wearing a nametag that read 'Stacey', got out her cell phone and started to text. The only reason why Stacey hadn't just quit this boring job already was because the pay was too good. Plus, she only worked the afternoon shift. Despite it being the most boring part of the day since people usually check in at night or in the morning, it meant she could stay up late and sleep in.

"Excuse me?"

Stacey looked up, and saw a couple that looked to be in their fiftys. The man had gray hair and a thick mustache, and for some reason was wearing a suit, pretty formal for just checking into a hotel. The woman next to him was wearing a purple sundress and had light blonde hair.

"What can I do for you?" she said, faking a smile.

"We'd like to check in please," said the man.

"Last name?"

"Mind. M-I-N-D." replied the man. She raised an eyebrow, but typed it in. In a matter of seconds, his account came up. She grabbed the keycards and handed them to him. "Thank you," he said politely.

"Sure," Stacey replied. She thought for a moment. "Hey, have you heard of Megamind?"

"Who?" Of course, she thought, silently rolling her eyes.

"Nevermind, enjoy your stay," she said, getting her cell phone back out."

"Thanks. Aylo-ho," replied the man. And with that, the couple walked over to the elevator.

"Tourists," Stacey muttered as she started to text again.

"It's pronounced 'Aloha', hun," said the woman.

"Oh potato tomato," replied the man. The woman just rolled her eyes, and lifted her wrist. After one twist, the woman was transformed into Roxanne. "So, who was right about the watches?" the man said with a smile.

"You were," Roxanne replied. She knew how her husband loved to be right.

His idea was a good one though. Even thought they didn't take a plane, they still had to go to the Hawaii airport to park the plane. They were nearly captured by the paparazzi once they stepped foot in the airport, along with fans, fangirls and reporters. Finally, after half an hour at the airport with no one leaving them alone, Megamind opened up his suitcase and got out the watches. Megamind still had the Warden's disguise programed in his, while Roxanne had scanned a lady who was sitting on an airport bench, and used her as a disguise. They were able to get through the airport and go to the hotel in less than ten minutes.

"So, what room are we in?"

Megamind, his disguise now off, checked the keycards. "Room 237." The metal elevator doors opened up, and the couple walked out. Luckily, there was no one in the hallways. Their room was only a few doors away from the elevator.

When they opened the door, Roxanne looked around. The room was ocean themed, but not in a tacky way. The walls were painted ocean blue, while the carpet was a sandy color. The bed was sea green, and there were no plastic lobsters or fish on the walls (to Roxanne's relief.)

"This is a nice room, isn't it Megamind?" asked Roxanne, as she walked over to the bed. No reply came. "Megamind?"

"Wow, this place has a better view than City Hall." Roxanne turned and gave a small gasp. No wonder Megamind didn't reply to her, she probably wouldn't have replied either.

Their room was on the third floor and facing the ocean, which made for a beautiful scene. The sun was getting ready to set, the sky lit up with a combination of orange and yellow, and the ocean sparkling and reflecting the scene.

"Wow," said Roxanne, "it's beautiful."

"I'll say," said Megamind. Roxanne then put her head on Megamind's shoulder (he left the spikes at home). The alien smiled, but then yawned.

"Why am I so tired?" asked Megamind, "it's only six."

"It's called jet lag," answered Roxanne, "you'll feel better after a goodnight sleep." She then heard herself yawn. "and I think I will too."

The two sat down on the soft, sea green bed and turned on the tv. Within half an hour, they were out like a light.

()()()()()())()

Megamind yelped before hitting the cold, ocean water. Luckily, Minion had been a good swim teacher. He swam up to the surface, and took a deep breath. He could here Roxanne's voice from behind him, back on the beach.

"You almost got it that time," said Roxanne. Megamind grabbed his black (of course) surf board, and swam back to the beach.

"Well, surfy-ing is definitely harder than I thought," mused Megamind once he was back on the beach. He was wearing a black swimsuit that covered his entire body, with a blue lightning bolt on his chest. It was very similar to his regular jumpsuit, only it wasn't made with leather.

"Well, at least you didn't slip off the board that time," said Roxanne. She was wearing a purple, one piece swimsuit and sandals.

"Yeah, I only fell off," stated Megamind.

"Mind if I try?" Roxanne asked. Megamind raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," he said, handing her the board, "just be careful." She smiled at his protectiveness.

"I think I can handle it," Roxanne said, before walking into the water. She then got on the board and pattled forward. When a wave started to form, she turned the board around and stood up. Roxanne rode the wave like a pro, and when she came back to the shore, Megamind was speechless.

Roxanne simply smiled. "Well, that was good for a first time," said Megamind, "but I'm sure _I _can do just as well."

"Good luck," replied Roxanne with a smirk. Megamind playfully glared at her and then took the surfboard.

One wipeout later, Megamind returned to the beach. "You just need to stop trying so hard," said Roxanne, "just concentrate on keeping your balance, and the wave should do the rest of the work."

"I think I'm going to take a break," said Megamind, sitting down in the sand.

"I'm going to go get some ice cream, do you want anything?" Roxanne asked.

"No thanks," Megamind said politely. Roxanne said okay and started to walk towards the ice cream shop. Megamind looked out at the ocean. Maybe if he made a few 'improvements' on the surfboard...

"Wow." Megamind turned and saw a little hawaiian girl looking at him.

"Oh, Alo-ho, little girl," Megamind said.

"Hi," she said with a smile. She lifted up the camera around her neck. "Can I take your picture?"

"Er, sure," Megamind said. It was actually nice to be asked rather than blinded by surprise flashes. Megamind smiled, and the girl took his picture. When she was done, Megamind heard a growl behind him. He turned and saw a blue...creature. It looked like a dog, but had big ears like a chinchilla. "Ollo," Megamind said, nervously. The creature glared at him and growled.

"No, be nice," scolded the girl. She then turned back to Megamind. "Don't worry, that's just my dog."

The 'dog' stood up on two legs and waved at Megamind. "Hi," he said.

"C'mon," said the girl, walking forward. The dog went back on all fours and started to follow the girl. "Bye, and thanks again!" she said over her shoulder. As they walked away, they passed Roxanne.

"Um, what was that?" Roxanne asked, sitting next to her husband.

"A girl and her dog," answered Megamind, "at least, she said it was a dog."

"Oh...kay," said Roxanne, still a little weirded out. It didn't look like a normal dog, but then again, her husband didn't look like the normal hero.

()()()()()()()())

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. There were so fun many things to do. The couple went scuba diving, hiking trips around the island, shell collecting (Megamind still remembered his promise to Minion), kayaking, swimming (of course), and surfing. Megamind had still not been able to ride a wave successfully, but he was determined to change that.

"Are you ready, Megamind?" Roxanne asked, sitting her own board that she rented. It was their last day in Hawaii.

"Yep," said Megamind with a determined look in his eyes, "Let's go!" The two started pattling forward. Once a wave started to form, the two turned around. Megamind felt the water move his board. "Get ready!" he heard Roxanne shout. She was already standing up.

Megamind stood, and planted his feet. "Okay, okay let's go," he said to himself, concentrating. He turned the board sideways and rode next to the tall wall of water, with Roxanne behind him. He smiled widely. After about a minute, which was probably a record for him, he was still on the board. He was surfing!

"You did it!" shouted Roxanne, happily.

"Yes! I did it!" Megamind shouted. He looked back towards Roxanne, and punched his arm in the air. "Fist pump!"

"Pay attention!" Roxanne shouted. Megamind turned and started to wobble. The water wall came closer and knocked him into the water. When he came up to the surface, he saw Roxanne sitting on her board. "You were great Megamind," said Roxanne, smiling, "Just, make sure to watch what's going on next to you."

Feeling a little 'evil', Megamind smiled and rocked Roxanne's board. "Hey!" she shouted before falling into the water. When she came to the surface, she playfully glared at him. "You are so going to get it."

"You'll have to catch me first!" shouted Megamind, before laughing and swimming away. Roxanne laughed and began to swim after him.

A few hours later, the sun had set and almost everyone was at a luau, including our favorite couple.

"Why did they give us flowers?" Megamind asked as he pulled the flower chain away from his neck.

"It's traditional, and it shows hospitality," replied Roxanne. Both she and Megamind were wearing hawaiian attire. Roxanne was wearing a blue summer dress with purple and pink flowers on it, and Megamind was wearing an orange hawaiian shirt (he was forced to pack it thanks to Minion who said he couldn't go without it) and tan shorts.

The couple mingled with the other luau guests for a little bit, but mostly just stayed with each other. They watched a professional hula dance performance and a fire juggler. There was grilled shrimp and lobster to eat, but Megamind just stuck to the fruit salad.

After a while, Megamind and Roxanne started to walk away from the party and just enjoyed the island atmosphere. Eventually, they found a hammock and sat down on it.

"Can you believe tomorrow we're going back to Metrosity?" Megamind asked Roxanne.

"I know, I almost don't want to leave," said Roxanne, not bothering to correct her husband, "But, it'll be nice to get home."

"Yep, the lair will be a sight for dry eyes," said Megamind. Roxanne giggled.

"The phrase is 'a sight for sore eyes', Megamind," corrected Roxanne.

"Oh." The two were silent for a moment. Megamind looked over and saw a white hawaiian flower. He picked it, and then looked at Roxanne, who was looking up at the stars. Slowly, Megamind placed the flower behind her ear. Roxanne twitched when she felt it, and Megamind quickly pulled away as if he was doing something wrong.

She lifted her hand and felt the flower in her hair, and smiled. She then rested her head on Megamind's shoulder. "Thanks," she said, smiling. Megamind smiled at her, even though she couldn't see him.

"Aloha au`ia`oe," replied Megamind. Roxanne recognized it as 'I love you' in Hawaiian. It was pronounced perfectly.

"Have you been studying Hawaiian?" Roxanne asked.

"Maybe." Roxanne laughed and moved closer to her blue husband.

About half an hour later, Megamind and Roxanne returned to the hotel. Everyone was in their rooms and it was nighttime, so there was no need to turn their disguises back on. They easily went into their room, and laid down on the soft bed.

Roxanne closed her eyes for a moment, but then opened them. She saw Megamind laying next to her and smiling at her. "What?" she asked smiling.

"You," Megamind replied, smiling back. They moved closer, and the two began to kiss.

()()()()()()()()()

Minion quickly finished dusting the last of the shelves. Megamind didn't tell him to dust, but Minion wanted the lair to be perfect for when the newlywed couple came home.

"Bow bow!" shouted one of the brainbots.

"They're back?" Minion asked the brainbot. It quickly nodded, and then flew off. Minion quickly the express elevator that led to the observatory on the roof. As soon as he was on the roof, Minion heard the sound of jet engines. Within minutes, the shiny black jet was parked on the roof.

"Aloha!" Minion happily greeted when the couple walked out of the jet.

"Aloha!" they both replied in unison, smiling. Some brainbots started cuddling up to their 'parents' while others started unloading the suitcases.

"Aw, did you miss your daddy?" Megamind asked as he petted one of the brainbots. The brainbots all barked happilly. Then Megamind noticed that one of the brainbots was carrying a brown potato sack out of the jet.

"No," said Megamind, "that one goes to Minion." Understanding, the brainbot dropped it in Minion's hands. Surprised, the fish opened it and saw that it was filled halfway with seashells.

Minion smiled. "Thank you Sir, these are great!"

"Well, I'm glad you like them," replied Megamind, "I didn't know which type to get, so I just took all the ones I could find."

"No, these are perfect, thank you," Minion said again, estatic about the gift. "Oh, and earlier this week I was searching around online and I found this new recipe that sounds delicious. Would you like me took cook it for dinner?"

"That sounds good to me," said Roxanne smiling.

"Great!" replied Minion, giving a toothy smile. "By the way Sir, nice surfing out there! You looked like a professional! You too Roxanne!"

"Well," Megamind said, smiling, "Thank you Mi...wait. How did you know I was surfing? And how did you see it?"

"Someone posted it on Youtube," replied Minion. Roxanne covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Um, Minion," Megamind said, "Did the video happen to show any of my, er, not so professional moments?"

The fish was silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "Well, look at it this way, Sir," said Minion, "Now people can see how you got better over time." Megamind sighed. Great, he thought.

"Remind me to look for Youtube's satellite and destroy it," said Megamind.

"Aw, but you'll delete so many cute kitten videos," said Roxanne, "besides, I don't think destroying a satellite is very heroic."

"Well, when you say it like that," said Megamind. Roxanne giggled, making Megamind give a small smile. Eh, I've been humiliated worse than this, thought Megamind. Hopefully it wouldn't get too many views. Hopefully...

"Well, I'm going to go get started on that recipe," said Minion, "and you two should probably go rest. Jet lag can make a person pretty tired." As soon as Minion said that, Megamind yawned. Thank you Minion, the alien thought sarcastically.

"Well, I guess I could use a nap," said Megamind.

"So can I," agreed Roxanne.

So with that, the three of them started to walk towards the elevator, with Megamind and Roxanne holding hands as they walked. Megamind smiled. It was nice to be back at his lair, only it wasn't just his lair anymore.

It was his home. _Their _home. His, Roxanne's and Minion's. They were a family now, and if they were lucky, their family would grow.

But even if they couldn't have children, Megamind was still certain that he and Roxanne would be happy together, and that they would continue being happy for many years to come.

Some things just naturally felt right, and this, _definitely _felt right.

**One more chapter to go!**

**Free cookies to anyone who correctly guessed who the little girl and 'dog' were :) (throws cookies at readers)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here's the final chapter. I hope it's good, I had to rewrite most of it (but that's partly because it didn't save...again.) Anyway, enjoy! Just a heads up, like with Family Reunion, I'm kinda ending this with an epilogue. **

It was a normal afternoon in Metro City. The cool, autumn wind blew gently, lifting up his leather cape as he walked towards his hoverbike. After dehydrating the bags and putting the cube in his pocket, Megamind climbed onto the hoverbike and drove away.

The alien checked his watch. 5:30. He was right on schedule. Smiling to himself, Megamind turned a corner and nearly missed hitting a speeding car! It made Megamind lose control for a few seconds and almost crash into a parked car, but he was able to gain control back.

"What on Earth?" Megamind said, looking down the street at the speeding car. He then heard police sirens coming closer. Putting two and two together, Megamind got out his dehydrator, and aimed for the car.

He then shot a blue beam straight at the car. Bullseye! The car turned into a tiny, glistening cube and a confused man was laying on the pavement, along with a bag of money. Realizing what had happened, the man stood up, grabbed the money and tried to run, but the police cars had already arrived. Two cops got out, and quickly grabbed the man.

"Thanks Megamind," one of the officers said while the criminal was being thrown into the car.

"You're welcome," Megamind said politely.

Yes, Megamind was still the hero of Metro City. There had been criminals and 'super' villains (Megamind didn't think they were super at all, more like amateurs), but with the help of his inventions and of course Minion, he managed to defeat them all. He was still the hero, and (to his relief and happiness) he still had the girl.

Speaking of which... "Sorry I can't stay to chat," said Megamind, "but I must be going."

"Of course," said the officer. Everyone in Metro City knew what day it was. The officers waved goodbye, and Megamind quickly sped away on his bike. The hero checked his watch again. 5:35. That didn't take too long, but he still wanted to hurry. He was going to make sure everything went perfectly. After all, it was a special occasion.

()()()()()()

Roxanne looked up at the clock. 6:05. Almost time for her husband's 'surprise'. She looked at herself in the mirror.

The reporter's look hadn't really changed in the past few years (yes, she was still a reporter, one of if not the best in Metro City). She still looked the same. Still had short brown hair, although she had let it grow a couple inches or so, so it wasn't quite a pixie cut anymore. She was wearing her favorite dress, the blue one she had worn at the Megamind museum opening. She was also wearing pearl earrings and of course, the blue necklace Megamind had made her.

"Bow bow!"

Roxanne turned around. One of the few brainbots with a red fin was staring at her, wagging her tail. "Ruby, what are you doing down here, girl?" Roxanne asked, stroaking the brainbot's dome.

"Bow bow!" Roxanne smiled.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too," said Roxanne. Most of the time, the brainbots stayed up in the lab on the top floor or in the observatory. But there were times when the bots would sneak down and play with the other members of the family.

That's right, _others. _

"Ash! Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You know what!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes, and turned back to the brainbot. "Why don't you go check on Daddy? Make sure he's getting ready." Roxanne knew her husband came home about half an hour ago, but there were times that he sometimes got distracted. Ruby barked and flew away, letting Roxanne out of the bedroom.

She walked into the living room where she saw her two of her kids. They were yelling, but that was normal for the two of them.

"I thought I told you to stop flying your planes around me," said the girl, who was sitting on the couch with a book.

"I wasn't! I can't control the wind currents," replied the boy, who was holding a remote controller.

"Oh don't act smart, I know you did it on purpose."

Can't those two go one day without fighting, Roxanne thought as she walked over to the arguing siblings. "Hey, both of you, stop arguing," said Roxanne, "I want you to promise that you won't fight and that you'll behave for Minion tonight."

"Don't we always behave, Mom?" her son asked, giving an innocent smile. Roxanne and her daughter just rolled their eyes.

Emerald Marie, or Emmy, was the eldest daughter. She was almost ten years old. She had blue skin, bright green eyes (hence her name) and long, raven black hair. While she looked more like her father, Emmy's personality was a perfect mix of her mother and father.

Her brother Brandon Ashwell, or Ash, was the opposite. He was the middle child, and was seven, though he had the intelligence and personality of a ten year old. He had short, messy black hair, white skin like Roxanne (though the tips of his ears were purple like Megamind), and brown eyes.

He looked more like Roxanne, but had most of his father's personality. He loved to make things, especially things that involved flight. Megamind had to lock up his rocket boots and jetpacks just so Ash wouldn't test drive them. Ash could also be a little mischievous at times.

Roxanne knew that while the siblings loved to argue and fight with each other, they also loved each other, at least most of the time.

Just then, a toy plane flew over Emmy's head and nearly caught some of her long hair. "Brandon!" Quickly, Emmy grabbed the plane before it could escape.

"Hey don't! You're going to break it!" shouted Ash, trying to grab the plane, but Emmy held it high above her head (she was about a foot taller than her brother). "Emerald, let it go!"

"Hey!" shouted Roxanne, quickly getting the kids' attention, "Emmy, give the plane back. Ash, play with the toy upstairs for now." Ash pouted, but went upstairs with the toy once Emerald gave it back.

"Thanks Mom," said Emmy, getting back to her book.

"You can thank me by trying not to argue with your brother tonight while we're gone," said Roxanne. She saw the look on her daughter's face. "Or at least try."

"Okay, I'll try," replied Emmy. She stayed quiet for a few minutes while her mother got on her heals. "Mom? It happened again."

"Hmm?" said Roxanne.

"I heard someone's thoughts," said Emmy, "today, at school. When the teacher was passing out assignments, I heard her think 'maybe this will keep them quiet for a few minutes'."

Roxanne silently chuckled at the teacher's comment, but then turned her attention back on her daughter. "How many times has this happened this month?"

"This is the fifth time," replied Emmy. They were getting more frequent. Roxanne knew this might happen, since Emmy has half Azullon. Female Azullons developed psychic powers, like the ability to read minds and telekinesis. Lactea had said this might happen, but her powers would probably be weakened since she was half human. But so far, they've been pretty strong.

"Well, I'll give Grandma a call," said Roxanne, putting a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder, "she can help you control your powers, and your father and I can help you with anything else you need."

Emmy gave a small smile. "Thanks Mom."

Just then, a timer went off, and within a few moments, the smell of another delicious meal from a certain fish traveled into the living room and into the noses of the two girls, nearly making their mouths water.

"Dinner will be served in five minutes," said Minion, as he walked into the living room wearing his traditional 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

"Great," said Emmy, "it smells delicious, Min." Min was Emmy's nickname for Minion, and she used it often, but Minion didn't mind. Minion cooked most of the meals since not only was he the best cook in the house, but also loved to cook. Minion played the role of older brother for all the kids in the house, and didn't mind it one bit.

"I know, I almost wish I could stay here for it," said Roxanne. But knowing her husband, Megamind already had a dinner prepared, made up of the best food in Metro City.

"I'll make sure to save you some leftovers," said Minion. Roxanne was about to thank him when she heard a set of cries from upstairs. She stood up, but was stopped.

"I've got it!" she heard Megamind shout from upstairs.

"Okay!" Roxanne yelled back. She knew her husband was capable of handling it, despite the fact that her husband was absolutely terrified of taking care of babies a few years ago. It took her almost a month to convince him that he wouldn't 'break the babies'. Once that fear was over, Megamind was a natural father.

Within a few minutes, the elevator doors opened, and Megamind (who was wearing a black dress shirt -collar up-, and black dress pants) stepped out holding two one year olds. He slowly put them down on the ground, and they walked towards Roxanne and Minion.

"They're alright," said Megamind, "I think they just knew we would be leaving soon."

The twins, Melissa and Micheal (or Mellie and Mikey) were one year old. Mellie had white skin while Micheal had blue skin. They both had dark brown hair and dark forest green eyes. At one year old, they could both walk (though they loved being carried by their parents or Minion), could say about two dozen words, and were learning how to run.

"Speaking of which, where are you taking Mom tonight?" Emmy asked.

"Ah ah ah, my lips are sealed," replied Megamind, making Emmy giggle, "It's a surprise."

"Well, don't you think we should be going so we don't miss this 'surprise'," asked Roxanne.

"Yes, of..." Megamind started to say but was interrupted by the sound of feet running down the stairs.

"Dad! I got it! I got it to work!" shouted Ash, running up to his dad with a toy helicopter and a controller.

"Got what to work?" Megamind asked.

"Watch this," said Ash, setting the helicopter on the coffee table. He pressed a button on the controller, and the helicopter hovered up. He pressed another button, and out of the front windsheild of the helicopter, a tiny cannon came out and shot an M&M right into Ash's mouth. Megamind smiled proudly while the twins clapped and cheered.

"That's great!" said Megamind, "can it shoot any other candies?"

"Working on it," said Ash, "I can only use candy that won't melt right away next to the motor. I was thinking of trying candy corn."

"Ooh, I could use a candied corn cannon," said Megamind with a gleam in his eyes, making Ash smile and Roxanne roll her eyes.

"I was also thinking of a way to make it fly higher," said Ash, "maybe I can borrow..."

"No," Megamind and Roxanne said in unison. Ash pouted. They knew he was going to ask to borrow some of Megamind's hover or rocket technology. They also knew he would probably use it to 'improve' his custom leather sneakers.

"Nice try though," said Minion, smiling at Ash. Ash was so much like his master as a kid, so he and Minion had a good connection.

"It was worth a try," said Ash, giving a slight smile.

"Well, dear, we should get going," said Megamind. Upon hearing this, the twins looked up at their parents with sad eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry guys," said Emmy, closing her book and setting it on the couch, "how about I take you up to the library and read you a story?"

"Yeah, and I can show you more tricks with my helicopter," said Ash. Hearing this, Minion knew he was going to be vacuuming up M&M's for a week at least.

Emmy held out her hands, and the twins took them. The two siblings then led the toddlers to the elevator to take them up to the library.

"They're good kids, aren't they?" Minion said, once the elevator doors closed.

"Yes, they are," Megamind said proudly. Roxanne smiled, and held Megamind's hand. The two of them then stood up. Roxanne knew if they didn't get going, they would be late for the surprise, whatever it was.

"Well, you two have fun," said Minion, smiling, "I'll take it you'll be home in a few hours?"

"Sounds about right," said Roxanne, grabbing her coat while Megamind grabbed his leather jacket.

"I'll make sure all of the kids are in bed by nine," said Minion.

"Okay," Roxanne and Megamind said in unison. They waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"Sir?" Minion said once Roxanne was out the door. Megamind looked at him. "Code: Good luck with the surprise."

"Code: Thanks," Megamind said, smiling at the fish before shutting the door.

The two walked out to the garage, and got into the invisible car (now in 'visible mode') parked outside the garage. Megamind eagarly pressed the big red button, and the car not only turned invisible, but started to slowly float up into the air.

"So, we're flying to the surprise?" Roxanne asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Megamind said, "and that's all the information you're getting." Roxanne just smiled and sat back to enjoy the ride.

Turns out Megamind had wanted the invisible car to be able to fly for years. But it was hard for a car to be not only invisible but to be able to fly at the same time. He didn't really have a lot of time to work on it. But, about two and a half years ago, he finally got it to work. The whole family was so excited when it worked, and to celebrate, they drove to the nearest amusement park (which normally took two and a half hours to get to but only took half an hour) and spent the whole afternoon there. It was one of the fun family moments Megamind and Roxanne knew only their family would have.

After five minutes of driving, Roxanne looked out the window and saw that she was by the Metro Tower. Roxanne glanced down at her ring finger, her wedding ring giving off a sign when the indoor car lights hit it. The homemade balcony Megamind proposed to her on was still there, only now there was a table and chairs there, along with two wine glasses, a lit candle jar and a floating chandelier (Roxanne didn't even question how it was floating).

A brainbot opened the door and helped Roxanne out of the car. Once she was safely in her seat, the car floated down to be parked on ground level. Within a few minutes, Megamind floated back up holding a bottle of champagne and flowers (specifically blue roses and violets).

"You got the anti gravity belt to work?" Roxanne asked as Megamind got in his chair.

"Yep," said Megamind, handing the flowers to Roxanne, "works like a lucky charm!"

"Well that's good," said Roxanne, smiling proudly at her husband. Just then, more brainbots flew over. One opened up the champagne bottle and poured some into the glasses, another flew over with a violin and started to play it. "A violin playing brainbot?" Roxanne asked.

"What, too much?" Megamind asked.

"Maybe just a little."

Megamind pouted. "Your criticisms on my attempts to be _romontick _hurt, Ms. Ritchi," he said in fake hurt, making Roxanne giggle. He still used Ms. Ritchi as her nickname despite the fact they were married.

"Well, I guess it does add some atmosphere," said Roxanne.

"Exactly!" said Megamind. They both laughed and smiled at each other. Their meals came, delivered by brainbots of course.

"So, this is the surprise?' Roxanne asked.

"Yep, a celebritory dinner on Metro Tower," Megamind said proudly, "which I figured had enough sentimental value for any dinner to take place on and still feel special."

"Simple, yet sweet," said Roxanne, making Megamind blush a little, "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Megamind replied, smiling and no longer blushing. "So Ms. Ritchi, you've interviewed me before," said Megamind, "now it's my turn."

"Okay Mr. Mind," said Roxanne, "what questions do you have in mind?"

"Just one," replied Megamind, "Did you ever imagine your life being like this?"

Roxanne thought about her life, at the same time Megamind thought about his, despite being the one who asked the question. They both ended up marrying each other despite being almost enemies in the beginning. They lived in what was once an abandoned building/secret evil lair but was now their home. They drove an invisible flying car, had four kids and over a thousand brainbots as pets. Not only that, but the man and woman who were thought to be a villain and a damsel were now a superhero father and a reporter mother.

Finally, Roxanne answered.

"No, I never thought my life would be like this," said Roxanne, "but than again, I don't think I could imagine something so great."

"Neither could I," said Megamind as the two leaned closer to one another. "Happy Tenth Anniversary, Roxanne." The two then kissed happily.

"Happy Tenth Anniversary, Megamind," Roxanne replied once their lips parted, but they didn't stay that way for long.

Like so many times before, Megamind didn't know how the future would play out, but he knew that it would be alright as long as he and his happy family stuck together.

One big, happy, Mega-family.

**Phew! (Hits head on laptop) Done! You would not believe how hard it was to write this chapter. I wanted it ten years in the future just to show that Megamind and Roxanne were still happy together and to show their family's relationship with each other. I tried hard to make the characters not be OOC, the kids to be likable, and the chapter not to seem too sitcomy/corny. Also, quick fact: If you own "The Art of Megamind" book, you probably know where the violin brainbot came from (actually he had a bass, but violins are easier to carry).**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing "A Mega Wedding", and please review the last chapter. Reviews are nice :) Okay, bye :)**

**Edit: The sequel for this story has been cancelled. I'm sorry, but I would rather leave the stories on a good note like this, than ending it on a bad story filled with Mary Sues (which was what it started to feel like to me). Again, sorry, but I will still continue writing MM fanfics, and who knows, maybe I'll try again for a sequel. Ciao ciao all.**


End file.
